Affection
by Sev-chan
Summary: Heero and Trowa are brothers & love each other more than anything in the world or at least Heero thought. Duo shows up and attracts the attention of Trowa, Heero feels that he's trying to steal his brother away from him and is left feeling abandond.
1. Happy Brithday to Love

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't flame, Don't sue

Warning! Yaoi like always, and considering the circumstances I have created for myself (i.e. Trowa and Heero) incest is going to be part of the warning. So if none of this bothers you Yay for you and have fun reading.

Parings: 1x3/3x1 in the beginning.

2x3/3x2 eventually

5&1 (anything could happen), 4&3 (one sided crush)

Affection

Chapter one: Happy birthday to Love

He despised having to cover his eyes; more people died of good birthday intentions than that of car accidents, of course, he was sure of it. Ok so that's just an irrelevant exaggeration, but still he was sure people have gotten hurt in the same fashion.

"Ok Heero you can open your eyes now." came the soothing voice of his aunt.

"Happy birthday Heero!" his older brother Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero from behind and rested his chin on Heero's shoulder and whispered "I'll wait till Carmon leaves to give you your gift".

Heero smiled he always loved the "gifts" his brother gave to him, especially on birthdays.

"Heero sweetie blow out your candles and make a wish before I have to leave." said his aunt Carmon as she clipped her earrings on.

"How long you going to be gone this time?" asked Trowa taking a seat next to Heero.

"Just three or four weeks. I swear I told my agent not to book so many appointments one right after another!" Heero closed his eyes blew out his candles and his aunt kissed him on the forehead and hugged Trowa.

"Just." said Heero wiping his forehead off then grabbed the knife to cut the cake.

"I know I know, but after this I promise I'll be home." said their aunt as she rushed around the kitchen grabbing her things.

"Yeah long enough to write another screen play." Trowa grabbed a piece of cake and started eating.

"Ha ha, I don't appreciate what you're implying. But anywho I have to leave. I love you both and I'll make sure to try and call everyday, bye." she waved her hand and was gone.

Once she left the kitchen Trowa pulled Heero onto his lap and kissed him full on the lips. Heero gasped and then opened his mouth a little wider then slipped his tongue into his brothers' mouth. Trowa slid his hand up Heero's shirt and let his hand slide to his younger brothers back pushing him closer. They heard a 'click' come from the direction of the front of the house and quickly broke apart. Two seconds later their aunt walked in.

"Just forgot my keys, bye." and once again she ran out.

"Bye." both boys coursed. Once she was definitely gone they started laughing.

"Come on Heero lets go take a shower before we're late." Trowa grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway turning off lights as they made their way to the bathroom. Heero turned the light on in the bathroom and started to clean up the counter as Trowa went and grabbed some towels. By the time Trowa came back Heero had cleaned up the bathroom and had the water running and was already in the shower.

"You never wait for me do you?" said Trowa smiling and taking off his night clothes.

Even though they tried to make it a quick shower, like always, it didn't happen and they found themselves speeding to get to school.

* * *

"Can you believe we almost got caught?!" said Heero slightly laughing at the recent memory of it as they entered the schools lobby.

"My God I wonder what she'd do if she found out?" said Trowa opening the door, he took barely one step into the hall and collided with....well he wasn't sure, but he did notice that there was solid ground underneath his back. He looked up from his position on the floor.

"Oops sorry man I didn't realize someone was on the other side there. Here let me help ya up it's the least I can do. So are you alright?" asked the stranger.

"I um.....yeah thanks." said Trowa taking the boys outreached hand. Once he was standing he looked at the boy more and locked eyes with him. He felt a jolt shoot through his stomach.

"Watch where you're going, you could have hurt him!" growled Heero. He noticed the way Trowa had looked at the stranger in front of them. And was even more upset about the fact that his brother was still holding the guys hand.

"No, it okay! I mean I'm fine Heero don't worry. So uh... what's your name?" said Trowa never losing the boys gaze or hand.

"It's Duo, Duo Maxwell and yours is?" he glanced down at their clasped hands and looked back up at Trowa and smiled.

"Duo." said Trowa thoughtfully then shook his head "Trowa, its Trowa and this is my brother Heero." he gestured with his left hand.

"Trowa we're going to be late for class." said Hero not even acknowledging Duo anymore. He just wanted to get his brother very far away from this guy this.....Duo.

"Oh right, right sorry we got to go, but maybe I'll, we'll see you around, Duo." reluctantly he let go of Duo's hand and automatically missed the contact between them.

"Maybe. Bye Trowa, Heero." he waved back at them and walked out the double doors.

Heero looked at his brothers' face then glanced back at the doubled doors and back at his brother. He held a foreboding feeling deep inside his chest, which made him want to cry out in pain. He wasn't sure why he had felt that way, but he knew something bad was going to happen; if not to Trowa then........

"So how'd you feel about a movie after school?" Trowa wrapped his left arm around Heero's waist and pulled him close.

"I just want to go home and spend the rest of the day with you Trowa." said Heero hugging Trowa tightly to him.

"Well if that's all you want it can definitely be arranged." Trowa and Heero let go of each other as the bell rang and promptly went to there respective classes.

* * *

Lunchtime at Valley High

Sitting on a bench underneath a tree were Heero and Quatre. They were waiting for Trowa to show up. Heero knew Quatre had a crush on his older brother and at first was really upset when he found out, but decided it was better not to say anything about it lest he lose his only friend. Besides if Quatre found out, if anyone found out, he knew what they would say about him and his brother. He remembered a time when his brother and him were little and had been at the local park. Their parents had just died and their aunt, who was now their legal guardian, was sitting on one of the benches that littered the park and was reading a book about how to talk to children. Trowa was playing with the older kids and had told Heero to go and play with the other kids his age. Everything was fine until the kids he was playing with started making fun of him because he had said that he and his brother really liked each other. Trowa had found him hiding in one of the tires on the far side of the playground crying. Trowa hugged him and told him that they would always be together no matter what anyone said. Since then Trowa and him never did anything with out the other.

"I hear we got a new student today." said Quatre taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I bet he's got ugly violet eyes and a tacky long braid too huh?" said Heero remembering that morning at the double doors, while tearing open his bag of Original Sun chips.

"Actually, I think he does have violet eyes and a long braid. In fact I hear he's really dreamy, plus I hear he's from L.A. which probably means he's open to new and exciting experiences." said Quatre before taking a huge gulp out of the two liter bottle of Dr.Pepper he had brought from home.

"You have to stop watching VH1 and reading such crappy chick magazines. Besides, what the hell do I give a damn about him?" Heero grabbed Quatre's bottle of Dr. Pepper and took a long drink from it.

"Well for starters he's hot and you need to find yourself a lover 'cause Lord knows you need a major stress relief and someone to make you nice. Plus the fact that he seems to be your older brothers' new best friend." Heero noticed the tone in Quatre's voice on the last sentence and also the look he was sending in a certain direction.

Heero turned his head and saw that damn boy and his wonderful older brother Trowa walking together. For a moment Heero wondered what in Gods name would Trowa even see in a boy like Duo. Granted he didn't know him at all, but honestly the guy had long hair like a girl would. Sure it's in a braid, but this guys' hair was just about touching his damn ass. Now what self respecting guy would want hair that long unless he was secretly a cross dresser? Suddenly he felt tapping on his shoulders.

"What?!" yelled Heero turning his head back to Quatre.

"Gosh lee Heero you really do need to get laid. Besides all I was trying to do was tell you to stop growling so damn loud." said Quatre with an obvious hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh, sorry." said Heero as he crawled off the bench and decidedly lade down on the ground beside the bench.

"Don't look now, but your older brother and his new best friend are heading this way!"

"Will you stop calling him that." said Hero in a monotonous voice.

"If you want, we can leave." suggested Quatre.

"Wouldn't that seem a bit weird considering that we always eat lunch together?" said Heero matter of factly.

"Speaking of which, where's your brothers friend, Wufei?" Quatre leaned back a little so that he could see Heero's face.

"I hope he got stabbed during fencing." Heero had closed his eyes and was currently waiting for the end of the world.

"What did he do to you this time Heero." said Quatre with a mouth full of food.

"Knocked me off my feet during practice at kick boxing. I mean come on! The damn teacher said it wasn't allowed so when I socked him in the face 'I' was the one who got sent to the office. Damn bastard didn't even break his nose." said Heero as he leaned up against the tree.

"Hey you two started lunch without me." said Trowa when he and Duo finally made it to the bench.

"You see, my stomach and I got into an argument and well my stomach won." said Heero as he sat up.

"I see." said Trowa taking a seat next to his brother, Duo looked around for a second like he wasn't quite sure what to do then just sat down next to Trowa.

"Hey Trowa, so who's your new friend?" Quatre smiled brightly like the idiot Heero thought he truly was.

"Oh yeah, this is Duo, Duo this is Quatre, my brothers friend." Heero rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you." said Quatre smiling the most fakest smile Heero had ever had the chance to witness.

"Same here." said Duo shaking Quatre's hand also smiling brightly.

"Speaking of friends Trowa, where's Wufei. Don't you guys have math together or something?" said Heero showing the fact that he really didn't care about what he did.

"Actually, I heard you punched him so hard he flew backwards, care to tell me why." Trowa raised one eyebrow in Heero's direction.

"Self defense?" said Heero attempting the most innocent look he could muster.

"Yeah sure. So anyways I know we made plans and all, but I was wondering if it would be ok if we could put them off until later."

"Why?!" Heero felt panic start to rise, a shock quickly shot through his entire body.

"Duo's new in town and I offered to show him around."

"But it's my birthday!!" Heero jumped up and was glaring at Trowa.

"I know we always spend it together and I don't see what a few hours out of the day are going to hurt. Heero it's not like I'm taking off to his house or anything."

Heero continued to glare at his brother, he felt like pounding both Duo and his brother. Duo for ruining not just his birthday but his life and he wanted to punch Trowa for even considering leaving him in the first place.

"You know what its ok you don't have to do it today or anything, you guys obviously had previous plan and it's his birthday I wouldn't want to ruin it." said Duo finally saying something mostly out of understanding since his last birthday was ruined by his parents divorce.

"No it's ok really Heero's just being a baby. Now sit down Heero it's not good to eat standing up." said Trowa staring down his brother.

"I'm not hungry."

Heero simply walked past his brother and headed for the nearest exit. He decided that if his brother didn't want to spend time with him then he didn't want to spend time with his brother. Although now he wasn't quite sure what to do.

* * *

A/N: So how's that for a first chapter? Reviews would be nice. Yes lots and lots of reviews ha ha ha ha ha. ::looks around:: sorry I'm not in my right mind right now. (When am I ever?)


	2. Anger and Forgiveness

Affection

Chapter Two: Anger and Forgiveness

After Heero had left Trowa had a stunned look on his face. Quatre couldn't help but stare at Trowa for a few seconds. Since the first year he met both Heero and his brother he'd never known Trowa to skip out on anything when it involved Heero. Packing up his things he silently got up and headed for his next class.

"I really am sorry Duo I don't know why he'd react like that." said Trowa watching Quatre walk away.

"It's ok don't worry about it I think I can sympathize with him." said Duo with a sad kind of smile passing over his features.

"Really?" Trowa looked up and down at Duo then started to eat his food.

"Yes really!" said Duo arching an eyebrow at him.

The Bell Rang and Lunch ended at Valley High

* * *

Right before fifth period had started Heero had managed to convince Quatre to ditch the rest of school with him. Before that, Heero had roamed the front of the schools parking lot and then decided that if he was going to ditch he'd at least need some company. Hence the reason that both he and Quatre were at the mall being escorted out of the Nickel Arcade by the mall security guards.

"Since when do you need to be eighteen to play in the Arcade?" growled Heero.

"Since you skipped class, now go home before we call your parents."

"Fine!" both Heero and Quatre sat outside in the park for the rest of the afternoon.

"Heero when are you going home?" asked Quatre from his upside down position on the bars.

"When Trowa regrets what he did." said Heero as he climbed up a tree.

"One problem, you don't own a cell phone." Quatre grabbed onto the bar he was hanging from and pulled himself up and then jumped off.

"I don't, but you do, and I gave Trowa your number."

"You gave Trowa my number!?" Quatre tripped on a tree root and landed face flat in the dirt.

"Yeah, you're not mad are you?" Heero looked down from the tree.

"No, just upset that he won't call me." Quatre smiled sheepishly up at Heero from his position on the ground.

"You're a loser Quat." Heero rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree.

"What's your point? Look, I got to get going now, sorry I can't hang out with you any longer. But maybe you can stop by my house for a while later." Quatre pulled himself off the ground and waved as he left Heero in the park sitting underneath the tree.

Later Heero had finally decided to leave the park. He went back to the mall, bought a soda and sat down at the food court and would have been content to continue doing so if he hadn't seen his brother and Duo at the arcade playing Air Hockey together. That was their game. He got up and threw his drink at the glass window that was attached to the arcade and ran. Heero had roamed the town in a complete uproar of anger. It was his damn birthday and Trowa had just up and dropped him for that damn guy. Even though Trowa had said that he'd only be showing Duo around it still meant that he was being ditched.

Heero ended up walking to Quatre's house.

* * *

Trowa and Duo were playing Air Hockey when there was a loud splashing sound in the front of the arcade. They saw someone running and the mall security guards running just as quickly to try and catch up to him, whoever he was.

"Wonder what that was about." said Duo, noticing Trowa's guard was down he quickly scored a point.

"You cheater!" Trowa quickly pulled the puck from the drop box and tossed it on the table and made a straight shot and scored.

"You're so damn good at this game I just thought I'd try to get myself ahead!" said Duo with 'competitive' written clearly on his face.

* * *

Sitting on top of Quatre's desk Hero tossed a hacky sack up and down while Quatre read a book. Quatre had offered to let him watch TV, but he really didn't feel like it at the moment. A light knock started to come from Quatre's door. Putting down his book Quatre got up and answered it. Standing at the doorway was one of Quatre's sisters. Quatre had so many Heero had no idea which one. Consequently most of Quatre's sisters had a "thing" for him. Quatre had told them that Heero wasn't interested in girls, but apparently that didn't stop them.

"What is it?" asked Quatre.

"Nothing really, mom just wants to know why your cell phone bill is so high. She wanted to talk to you right now." Quatre's sister smiled.

"Crap. I'll be right back Heero!" Quatre left the room in a hurry.

Letting herself into the room Quatre's sister walked over to where Heero was sitting. She leaned against the window, which was right next to the desk. She watched him toss the sack up and down, occasionally Heero would glance at her every now and then.

"So Heero, I hear it's your birthday." she then sat on the desk.

"Hn." was all he said.

"If you want we can go fool around in my room." she whispered into his ear.

"I thought Quatre told you I was gay." he continued to toss.

"I've got a vibrator if you really need something inside you that bad." she sat up straight and cracked her knuckles.

"You know, you've got some balls on ya for being a girl." said Heero as he stopped tossing the hacky sack.

"Well I do like to think the best of myself. So is that a yes?" she leaned forward.

"It's a no." Heero grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on.

"Oh come on don't you at least want to know what it's like to be with a girl?" she grabbed the remote from him and changed the channel.

"No, not really." he took the remote back and changed the channel. He got off the desk and went and sat on Quatre's bed.

"Will you quite being so stubborn!" she jumped off the desk and sat next to him on the bed.

"I like being stubborn." stated Heero as he found the station that was showing back to back episodes of Law and Order Special Victims Unit.

"Heero, do you even know what it's like to kiss a girl?" she nudged him with her elbow.

"No." he nudged her back.

"Wanna find out?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No." he picked up a pillow and threw it at her face from his position on the bed.

"Prude." she pulled the pillow from her face and glared at him.

"Damn straight!" said Heero never letting his eyes leave the TV.

Suddenly she got an idea and started to tickle Heero's sides; she laughed gleefully at his shocked wide eyed expression. She learned a long time ago how ticklish Heero was and used it to her advantage. She also knew how much Heero hated to be tickled, but that was only because he felt he had a funny laugh and squirmed around a lot. Besides, she already figured this was as intimate as she could ever get with him.

"You know, if I wasn't so positive you were gay, I'd be kicking your ass right now Heero." both looked in Quatre's direction, his sister had a wicked smile on her face and Heero, well, Heero looked ready to wet himself.

"We're just having some fun is all." said his sister finally stopping.

"Naima stop bothering Heero and go do your home work." Quatre picked up his book and sat down at his desk.

"Hey I'm older than you remember that." stated his sister as she climbed off Heero who recomposed himself and continued to watch TV.

"Then act it." said Quatre exasperatedly.

"Wow, Mom really chewed you out didn't she?" said his sister as she walked over to Quatre and hugged him.

"Yeah." she then bopped him on the back of the head.

"Next time don't run up the damn bill!" she laughed then left the room, closing the door loudly behind her.

"I hate it when she does that." said Quatre collapsing on top of his desk in exhaustion.

* * *

When he finally decided to go home he took the bus, he was lucky, he caught the last one that was heading closest to his home. He tossed a dollar into the change box and walked to the very back. Looking out the window, he watched the bus pass by street lights and idly wondered how fast the bus was going, but it was just a passing thought among many others. No matter what, he decided his birthday was officially ruined. There was nothing that he could possibly think of that could rectify such a disaster as today. Noticing that he was about to pass up his street he pulled the cord next to his head. There was a 'ding' sound like you'd hear in an elevator and the bus literally jerked to a stop causing Heero to clutch onto the poll in front of him. Eyes wide, Heero walked to the side door and called the bus driver a lunatic.

He walked down the cracked side walk on the otherwise empty street. He paused at the flickering lamp post and stared at his house. The lights were all out on the front side so he assumed Trowa was either in the kitchen or asleep. His fifteenth birthday was a bust and now all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and wake up from this nightmare. Sighing he started to walk again. Opening his front door he tossed his shoes in the closet and walked through the living room and into the hall. He was just about to open the door to his room when he noticed a glow coming from beneath his door. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he guessed Trowa wanted to reprimand him for his behavior today, even if it was his birthday. Growling slightly under his breath he opened the door.

To his surprise, he didn't find an angry Trowa sitting on his bed, he found a naked Trowa on his bed, laying down and reading a book. Apparently noticing his brother, Trowa tossed the book to the side and beckoned for Heero to come over.

Closing the door behind him, Heero walked quietly over to the bed. Once he was lying down, Trowa wrapped an arm around him and pulled him forward for a gentle, slow, long kiss. And Heero knew automatically what his brother was trying to do.

"I wanted to make it up to you earlier, but you didn't come home after school." said Trowa once they stopped kissing.

"I was mad." said Heero breathlessly.

"You can really hold a grudge you know that." said Trowa as he straddled his brothers' waist. Heero just nodded "anyways I'm going to make it up to you now."

Trowa started to kiss him and let his hands slid up the front of Heero's shirt. He was just about to pull it off his brother when Heero shoved him to the left.

"I'm hungry." Heero got off the bed and went out the door.

Trowa stared at the closed door and was just about to get off the bed, that is, till Heero came barging right back in throwing his shirt off. "Like hell I'd chose dinner over this." and then pounced on his brother.

* * *

Lying in bed Heero pulled d the blankets up more so that it was up to his neck. He turned and looked at his only brother's calm sleeping face. He wanted this to last forever. Slowly, Trowa cracked an eye open and Heero smiled. These were the moments he lived for. Just him and his brother, alone in the house together, without worry of being caught. He knew that they hadn't always been so close before, as in before their parents died, but ever since their parents accident they'd decided to become more close in such intimate ways as these. He remembered the first time they did "it". He had been the one to push for something other than simple hugging and kissing. And the only reason that happened was because he had read one of his aunts' romance novels and decided that he wanted to make his brother happy like the people in the book had been. He slightly chuckled at the memory of his brothers' face when he mentioned it that first time.

"What's so funny Heero?" asked his brother in a husky sleep deprived voice which sent shivers down Heero's spine.

"Just remembering our first time together." mumbled Heero.

"Oh God why." said Trowa slightly embarrassed by the memory.

"No reason really, just remembering is all." he slid his arm across his brothers chest.

"I kept trying to figure out how you even knew what to do." said Trowa kissing the top of Heero's head.

"Honestly, I just finished reading all of aunt Carmon's romance books." Heero smiled against his brothers' bare chest.

"You little brat, had me worrying I was too inexperienced, but I guess that's what happens when you stumbled into puberty." Trowa pulled Heero close to him with his left arm.

"I didn't mind the stumbling." said Heero tiredly.

"Me neither Heero, me neither." whispered Trowa on the verge of sleep. Heero shifted slightly and looked up at his brothers' face.

"Do you think what we do is wrong Trowa?" Heero sounded so young.

"No."

"Oh." Heero let the blanket slip a little and noticed the difference in their skin tone.

"Do you ever think what we do is wrong." asked Trowa running his fingers threw his brothers hair.

"Never." whispered Heero as both he and his brother fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: I could have sworn I said if you didn't like it don't read it. And about the comment about it seeming childish, I know what you mean, in fact I wasn't completely satisfied with the first chapter myself. Maybe later I'll change it.

Anywho I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable. And as always REVIEW! (I guess I didn't mind the criticism.)


	3. The Devil Played a Song For Me

Affection

Chapter Three: The devil played a song for me

It had been days since his birthday and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Evil Braided Boy. He couldn't help but smile at the mere thought that he'd had complete alone time with his brother nightly. But he'd also have to admit that he hadn't seen much of his brother at school. Heero frowned at the thought of Duo being so close in any way with his brother. He suddenly gasped at the notion of having said that vile creatures name in his thoughts. He knew it would happen, the fact that it was so blatantly obvious pissed him off. If he had to admit it he would. Duo was attractive. It was no wonder why Trowa would like him. The guy had a soothing voice and eyes you could get lost in and never find your way out of. He shook his head. No, Duo is the enemy he shouldn't have those thoughts about him. Damn Quatre! He wanted someone to blame and it was going to be Quatre. Maybe if Quatre hadn't mentioned Duo.....But who was he kidding. Duo had everything over him the guy had looks, intelligence considering the fact that he had A.P. classes like Trowa, and was obviously richer than most. He drives a BMW for heavens sake!

Heero stopped abruptly as he heard the loud scream of the whistle come from the direction of the teacher. He slowly walked over to where the teacher was and started stretching a bit. He ignored everything the teacher said until he heard the only words his selective hearing would chose to listen to.

"Hit the showers!" it was a welcomed demand. He picked up the front of his shirt and sniffed at it and slightly cringed.

"Tell me if my shirt smells." Heero leaned over and lifted the front of his shirt in Wufei's direction.

"God Heero, the last thing I want to smell is your B.O. and yes you should wash it." Wufei and Heero both had P.E. together even though they were in different grades; there was only one kick boxing class so whoever signed up for it got to have the class.

They walked into the locker-room and opened their lockers grabbed their towels and headed for the stalls, it was two to a stall so naturally he and Wufei shared a stall. There were no doors only walls set as dividers and of course the shower heads protruded from the wall. There was only one knob, the water temperature was preset, so no wait was needed. Heero set his towel on the rail on the wall that provided some semblance of privacy by the entrance way of the stall and took his clothes off and put them there too. He stepped under the stall, the heat of the water felt great against his skin. He turned around with his eyes cast on his yellow flip flops and let the water completely cover him. He use to feel like an idiot wearing them, but figured he'd rater look like an idiot than get some kind of fungus on is feet. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up. Feeling as if someone was watching him he opened his eyes and noticed that Wufei had quickly turned his head back to the tiles in front of him. He had never once stared at another guy naked before that wasn't his brother, at least not in person, and let his eyes trail a long Wufei's backside. Wufei had a nice full body tan, but Heero also notice the light scar running down the back of Wufei's right thigh. Turning off the water he grabbed his towel and quickly dried his hair then wrapped the towel around his waist. Now that he thought about it, he'd seen more of Wufei at school than he had his brother, pun definitely intended.

After he had finished getting dressed and walked out of the locker-room Heero went over to the soda machine and bought a Pepsi. He walked over to the side of the gym and leaned against the wall and took a long drag from his soda can. He decided a long time ago that caffeine was a better addiction than nicotine and had since drank nothing that didn't container it. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to his right and saw Wufei caring a bag of gym clothes, his to be exact.

"You forgot to take these with you." Wufei handed him the bag of dirty clothes.

"I did, I'm sorry..." Heero glanced at Wufei for a second than at his bag of clothes.

"Is something wrong?" Wufei noticed that lately Heero had seemed more down and that when they had been running on the track he had seemed distressed somehow. Granted he wasn't even about to hope that Heero was staring at him in the shower.

"No nothings wrong." _it's just that everyone I've ever loved is abandoning me like an old pair of shoes with holes in the soles and is good for nothing else but running threw the mud. _Heero took another long drink.

"You know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." Wufei put a hand on Heero's right shoulder and gently squeezed and smiled.

"Thanks." the bell rang and they went on their way to their next classes.

* * *

The room was in complete darkness. Heero reached over and grabbed the roll of film he had placed their. He felt for the smooth side and then grabbed the bottle cap opener and hooked it on the smooth side of the bottom cap. Pulling it off he placed the small piece of metal on the counter and handed the opener to Quatre next to him. Slipping the film out of the roll he placed the rest of the roll container on the counter then found the tongue of the film and let it roll free. Cutting off an inch from the top he carefully handed scissors to Quatre and grabbed the reel. Finding the hooks on the reel he hooked his film onto the reel and swiftly but carefully started to roll him film. He finished rolling his film and placed it into the container that he and Quatre would use to develop the film.

"Are you done yet?" Heero leaned against the wall in the dark.

"Not everyone can easily roll their film like you!" growled Quatre from his direction of the small room.

"It's not my fault you can't do it right." Heero smiled although he knew Quatre couldn't see it.

"Oh, shut it Heero and stop smiling." he promptly threw his empty film container at Heero.

"Alright hand me your reel." quickly Heero finished rolling Quatre's film on the reel and then placed it in the container and put the cap on top of the container.

"Can I turn on the lights now?" asked Quatre eager to see again.

"Yes." Heero quickly closed his eyes as Quatre turned on the lights.

"So Heero, how are things with your brother?" Quatre opened the cabinet and pulled out the developing solutions.

"It couldn't get any worse." Heero opened his eyes, it was just easier to let them adjust with them closed.

"How say." Quatre measured the solutions and water and checked the temperature.

"Well I'm sure you've noticed that we haven't seen much of Trowa at lunch these past few days." Heero set the timer.

"Yeah well, that's the least of your worries." he poured the solution in the container.

"What do you mean?" once the container was properly filled Heero started the timer.

"Well it's obvious that he and Duo are spending lunch together." Quatre started to agitate the film.

"Duh! You think I didn't know that?!" Heero checked the timer and then ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Talk about male PMS." Quatre slammed the container down on the counter and waited for the proper interval to pass before he would start agitating it again.

"Why the hell do you have to keep bringing up that guy and my brother! If you like him that much why the hell wont you just grow some balls and tell him for Christs sake!! Honestly I'm getting so damn sick of watching you obsessing over him!" Heero was glaring at Quatre who started to agitate the film again.

"I'm not obsessed over him!" Quatre was starting to grind his teeth.

"My ass you aren't you've got pictures of him in an album hidden underneath your mattress like some freaky stalker!" yelled Heero.

"Screw you!" Quatre slammed the container down again and grabbed the handle of the door."and for your information I'm not some crazed stalker and if that's how you view me than why the hell are you even talking to me!?"

"Because-" Quatre cut him off.

"Oh I forgot you don't have friends. Well I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't talk to people who think that way about me. I hope you can find someone to eat lunch with you because you sure as hell know your brother isn't going to be their." and with that Quatre stormed out of the room.

Heero stared at the door in shock. He didn't have anyone but his brother and now he wasn't even sure if he had him anymore. He started to cry. This was all his fault if he hadn't snapped at Quatre like that, if he hadn't secluded himself from most of the student body, or been more appealing and exotic to look at then maybe he wouldn't feel so pathetic. He finished up the rest of the film process and went to his drama class.

* * *

On the white board was written:

Developing Critical Reading Skills

Chapters 1-5

Complete both study guides A and B

Due at the end of class today!

!Study for test on Friday!

That's Tomorrow!!!

"Now I want you to remember the methods of development, which are?" the teacher looked at the class.

"Definition, classification, comparison....and .....um" Duo bit his lip in concentration.

"Contrast." said Trowa smiling in Duo's direction.

"That's correct. Now can anyone name the patterns of organization?" the teacher continued on.

Duo glanced up at the teacher then threw a balled up piece of paper at Trowa. It hit him straight in the head causing the girl behind him to laugh. Trowa quickly grabbed the balled up note and hit it in his sleeve before the teacher had a chance to notice it. Once the teacher had stopped eying him he took the paper from his sleeve and opened it. He quickly read over it.

Hey Tro,

I was just wondering if you wanted to stay the night tonight, that way we can help each other study for the test tomorrow. I already asked my parents and they said it was ok if you did.

W/B on the bottom.

Trowa scanned the room and made sure that the teacher was not looking at him. He swiftly scrawled words onto the piece of paper. Then he looked up one more time to see where the teacher was at. Quickly he took aim and threw the piece of balled up paper back at Duo. Duo's hand shot up and caught it in mid air and pulled it to his body. He opened it up and read it.

Hey Duo,

Sure sounds great, I just need to make sure Heero wont be alone tonight. I'll ask him to see if he can possibly spend the night at Quatre's house. k?

Now don't write back talk to you when she lets us pair up.

Duo stuffed the note in back pack and waited. When the teacher finally said that they could break up into groups Duo and Trowa quickly paired up with each other. Trowa pulled his desk next to Duo's and placed his books on the desk.

"Do you mind if we ditch and go to my house to pick up my stuff?" said Trowa as he skimmed threw his text book for more things to take notes on.

"No, just as long as we can have something to eat." Duo smiled as he copied the notes from Trowa's paper.

"I think we've got microwaveable food."said Trowa writing down some notes.

"I need to pee." Duo jumped up.

"Oh that's not something I needed to know." Trowa just smiled and shook his head.

Duo went over to the teachers desk and then left the room.

* * *

Heero was on his way to the restroom when he accidentally ran into someone, namely Duo. Heero stepped away from him and glared at Duo. All the hate he felt for this boy was pouring out into his deadly stare directed specifically at Duo. Duo slightly backed up when he saw the look that Heero was giving him.

"I"m sorr-"

"Whatever." Heero walked past Duo and into the bathroom.

"I wonder why he hates me?" said Duo staring at the door to the boys bathroom then walked back to his class. He decided it was better not to say anything to Trowa.

Inside the boys bathroom Heero stared at his reflection in the mirror. He stood in front casting his eyes up and down, looking at his profile, he turned around and stared at his rear for a second and blinked a few times. He heard the sound of the door handle being grasped. Quickly he rushed into a stall and closed the door. It was going to be a long lunch.

* * *

Lunch at Valley High

Quatre was sitting underneath the tree when Wufei showed up. He looked around and noticed the lack of company that usually never squandered. He shrugged and then sat next to Quatre on the bench. Wufei could feel the apprehension radiating off of the slim blond boy next to him and wondered what had rubbed him the wrong way.

"Stop staring it's getting on my nerves." he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm just curious why you seem so mad." Wufei just continued to stare at Quatre.

"Heero." was all Quatre said.

"What happened?" Wufei opened his soda can.

"I don't feel like talking about it."

"Oh." Wufei knew Heero and Quatre would fight sometimes, but why did they both have to be so damn stubborn. Whenever they'd fight neither of them would ever tell anyone why.

* * *

On the opposite side of the school Heero was sitting underneath the bleachers by himself. He wondered where Trowa was at, what he was doing, and why wasn't he there with him.

* * *

When Heero got home that day after school he found a note sitting on his bed. He walked over to the bed and picked up the note it said:

Heero,

Went to spend the night at Duo's I'll be back tomorrow. Go and spend the night at Quatre's if you can't just call me on my cell phone, k? Also don't stay up too late toss some laundry in the wash and eat real food.

Love Trowa.

Heero tore the paper up and tossed it in the garbage. This couldn't be happening, Trowa knew he didn't like to be left alone in the house, he was completely by himself here in this big house. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Slowly he calmed himself down Trowa said to call if he couldn't stay at Quatre's he'll just call. He picked up the house phone and dialed his brothers number..........it wasn't turned on.

* * *

A/N: sorry about the late update I can't use Microsoft word right now so I'm using Word Pad. I also have not idea how many pages I've written so I just kept writing till I was content.

And as always reviews are nice, they let the author know people are reading !


	4. Something in the Way

Affection

Chapter four: Something in the Way

Duo lived in a beautiful two story house on Nottingham Dr. The inside seemed as bit as it looked on the outside. Trowa marveled at the rose marble angels on the front of each step leading upstairs. He had panicked when he almost knocked something Duo called Depression Era Lavender glass, he supposed it was expensive, Duo acted as if it really didn't matter if it broke. When they go to Duo's room Trowa noticed that it was almost as big as their living room back home. Duo had a king sized bed that was at least one foot above the ground. He had just enough time to see a picture of Duo and some guy with blond hair get tossed into a messy closet full of magazines with guys' picture on the binding. Suddenly he was filled with hope, that he had a chance with Duo. They had rested for about an hour and thirty minutes then started to study as planed. It was about eight o' clock when they finally decided to stop for the rest of the night. Both felt confident that they would pas their test tomorrow.

"Man, time sure does fly." said Duo from his position on the bed while drinking a Pepsi.

"Yeah it sure does." Trowa yawned and stretched out on the edge of the bed, the next moment he found himself falling off it.

"Shit you ok?!" asked Duo leaning over the side a bit smiling like he wanted to laugh.

"I knew I would fall!" said Trowa rubbing the side of his head. He got up and back on the bed.

"Here you dropped you Cell on the floor." Duo managed to pick the phone up off the floor and then handed it to Trowa.

"Fuck!" said Trowa looking at this Cell Phone.

"What's wrong?' Duo scooted over next to Trowa.

"My phone died and I don't know how ago it died so I can't tell if Heero even called me!" Trowa got off the bed and reached into his backpack for the battery charger.

"If you need to call him I'll go get the phone." Duo left the room and came back just s quickly.

"Thank you so much, I honestly worry too a lot when it comes to Heero" Trowa started to dial Quatre's phone number ", but he's my only little brother so it can't be helped."

Hello came Quatre's soft voice.

"Hey it's Trowa, I was just wondering if I could talk to Heero?"

He's not here! it came as a surprise when he heard the blonde's voice rise in anger and hung up on him.

"I'm really sorry Duo, but I need to get home." said Trowa quickly putting on h is shoes.

"Don't worry about it." said Duo also putting on his shoes.

* * *

Heero walked out of the bathroom and down the hall and stopped in front of Trowa's bedroom door and stared at it. In that room held everything he'd lost to that retched boy with violet eyes. He opened the door and walked into the room closing the door behind him. He froze when he noticed that the picture of him and his brother that once sat on Trowa's drawer was now replaced with a picture of Trowa and.......Duo. Shock, anger, and disbelief welled inside Heero; he realized that this complete stranger known as Duo Maxwell. He walked over to Trowa's bed and slid under the covers; grabbing one of the pillows he hugged it and inhaled the scent that he knew to be his brothers.

"Trowa." he started to cry still clutching desperately to the pillow that was now becoming drenched in Heero's sorrow. "What did I do wrong?"

He continued to cry for what seemed like hours upon days and finally fell asleep while quietly still crying as he dreamed of his brother and him as children.

* * *

"Are you sure your brother even likes me?"

"I'm sure of it so don't worry?"

"Easy for you to say you've know him since like birth, almost."

"Duo just relax Heero's a great guy and anyone who's my friend is automatically his friend." Trowa opened the door and let Duo and himself in closing the door behind them, he tossed his keys on the coffee table and took off his jacket.

"Is he even home?" asked Duo turning on the living room lights.

"He should be, his bikes chained up outside, Heero!"

"What if he's sleeping, maybe we should just wait till he wakes up or something."

"Duo, he doesn't hate you and he's not going to kill you." said Trowa as he walked over to Heero's room and opened the door just to find it empty.

"You didn't see that glare he shot me at school earlier today."

"Oh, you make him sound so evil and he's not, he one of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet. Now, why don't we just make ourselves busy and I'll show you my room." he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Tro?" asked Duo as he bumped into Trowa's lean back. Then when he noticed Trowa was staring at something he found Heero asleep in Trowa's bed clutching onto one of the pillows as if it were a life line.

Trowa walked over to his bed and sat on the side opposite Heero and noticed that his brothers' eyes were a bit puffy. He let his hand across the distance and touched Heero's damp cheeks; his hand recoiled as if burned and Heero started to wake.

"Trowa?" slowly he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Heero I never meant to leave you alone like this, or make you cry." quickly he wrapped his arms around his brothers and just as quickly Heero's hands found themselves wrapping themselves around Trowa's shoulders letting his palms grab fists full of his brothers shirt.

"You didn't do anything wrong it's me, I know it is, you don't have to apologize for finding someone better. In fact, you've always deserved better, I don't know what made me think I could have you all to myself forever." Heero found himself crying again.

"Don't you ever say that again Heero." whispered Trowa.

* * *

After the little episode in Trowa's bedroom Trowa had managed to get Heero into the living room with Duo while he went into the kitchen to make something to eat for the three of them. Heero and Duo were sitting on the long couch in the living room watching T.V. neither had said anything to the other and had just stared at the T.V.

"You and your brother are really close aren't you?" said Duo still staring at the T.V.

"Yeah." close was an understatement, thought Heero as he sniffed.

"You don't need to worry we're just friends, it's not like I'm trying to take him way from you or something." Duo had turned his head in Heero's direction and smiled.

"My ass you aren't, I've seen the way you both look at each other, I'm not stupid?" said Heero raising his voice causing Duo to jerk back a bit.

"You think your brother likes me?" Duo looked slightly shocked.

"Of course he does, why else would he ditch me otherwise!?" damn it, what was he saying obviously Trowa hadn't said anything to him or else he wouldn't have had that sort of reaction.

"Oh." Duo leaned back on the couch and looked at the kitchen.

"You seem surprised." said Heero wrapping the comforter tighter around himself.

Trowa walked in two seconds later carrying two plates of white rice and sliced Teriyaki chicken. You could see a light puff of steam coming off the plates full of food. The food smelled delicious it had both Duo and Heero's mouths watering in anticipation, Trowa then handed Heero and Duo their plates.

"Thanks." said Duo not looking directly at Trowa.

"Thanks, it smells great!" said Heero smiling when he noticed that Duo had avoided looking at Trowa's face. He watched Trowa walk back into the kitchen and bring out a plate for himself.

"So what did you and Quatre argue about this time?" asked Trowa as he sat next to Heero.

"Hn." Heero just picked up his fork and started eating.

"Heero." prodded Trowa while staring at his brother.

".....You." said Heero simply.

"What?" said Trowa arching an eyebrow with and obvious "why" tone in his voice.

"Well to be honest, he likes you, but he's too chicken to say something." stated Heero matter-of- factly.

"What did you say to him Heero?"

"I can't really remember, but I might have called him a freaky stalker or something." Heero just shrugged it off.

The phone started to ring.

"Hey aunt Carmon!" Trowa had got to the phone first.

"Hi, see I told you I'd call!"

"Yeah but you said everyday."

"Shut up, now put Heero on the phone."

"Fine," he passed the phone over to Heero.

"Hi aunt Carmon."

"Are you guys doing ok? Your brother hasn't set the kitchen on fire again has he?"

"No he hasn't set the kitchen on fire again."

"That was an accident!" yelled Trowa from the couch.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you guys were doing alright and see how things were going."

"Everythings fine don't worry aunt Carmon, the clothes are getting washed, we're getting fed, going to school, and nothings been destroyed as of yet."

"Ok, well then I have to go now call your brother over."

"Trowa!" Heero waved him over.

"'K he's here."

"Alright well, g'night boys and remember to keep the house clean." she called loudly over the phone.

"Bye!" they both coursed over the receiver then eventually hung up.

"God, she worries too much." said Trowa sitting back down on the couch.

"She's supposed to." said Heero also sitting back down.

"Hey I'm sorry you guys but I think I should head back home. I'll see you tomorrow in class k Tro." said Duo getting up.

"Oh, ok I'll see you tomorrow." Trowa waved and Duo walked out the front door. They listened to the car engine as it was turned on and hared it take off down the street.

* * *

"Hey Trowa?" it was past midnight and the house had become eerily quite like it always did during the dead of the night.

"Hmm?" said Trowa shifting so that he was lying sideways on the bed with Heero.

"You like Duo don't you?" he was staring at the wall watching the shadowed pattern of the tree that was temporarily etched there for the night.

"What are you talking about so late at night Heero?" mumbled Trowa from behind the back of Heero's neck.

"If you want to go out with him it's ok, I mean it's only natural that eventually we see other people right?" said Heero starting to feel his heartbeat run faster.

Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero and turned him so that they were facing each other. He gently placed a soft kiss on top of Heero's forehead and smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Go to sleep Heero."

"I love you." whispered Heero as his eyes slowly closed for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N: That took a little longer than expected, but at least it's here, right?

THIS FIC IS BROGHT TO YOU BY:

John Mayer, Seether Featuring Amy Lee

Five For Fighting, 3 Doors down and.....

Mighty Apollo

And remember to please

REVIEW!! -


	5. It Only Rains When I Smile

Affection

Chapter five: It only rains when I smile

Since last night and when Heero had woken up he started to realize the way Duo had worded his sentences whenever they spoke of Trowa. It was like on some other plane of existence he knew, but at the same time didn't. Or maybe he was just reading too much into it. There was one upside to last night though; Duo hadn't shown up too meet Trowa in the morning like he always did. Heero smiled brightly too himself at that. Perhaps he had been wrong the entire time about Duo's intentions and he only did want to be friends with his brother. Oh well, good riddens to that. It was currently lunch and while Quatre had decided to sit by himself two trees away from where they usually sat the rest of them i.e. Wufei, Trowa, and himself were still under the same spot eating.

"I don't understand what happened; yesterday everything was fine, but once we got to school it seems like he's been trying to avoid me the entire time, even in class." said Trowa waving his soda can around, causing Heero to duck since he was currently sitting between his brothers legs.

"I seriously doubt that he's going out of his way to ignore you for no reason." said Wufei throwing away his trash, for him it was normal to see Heero and Trowa in positions like that.

"The guy won't even make eye contact with me." said Trowa obviously perplexed by his new friends' behavior. It made Heero smile even more to hear how Duo was acting at the new found information of Trowa's intimate affections. Wufei had turned his head in Heero's direction at which point Heero stopped smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Wufei arching an eyebrow while pulling a lopsided smile across his face.

"Me? It's nothing really." said Heero as he took a bite of his sandwich while closing his eyes.

"Oh yeah that looks like nothing." said Wufei nudging Heero a little.

"Yeah why are you so happy all of a sudden?" asked Trowa as he took a sip from his soda.

"My God is it such a crime to smile nowadays?" said Heero as he got up and walked halfway to the garbage can and tossed his garbage in the trashcan a few feet away from the bench.

"Yeah." stated both Trowa and Wufei at the same time.

* * *

The three of them had decided on going home, Trowa and Heero's home, and order pizza and watch movies the entire night till they passed out. But that plan was soon to be short lived for when the bell for the last class to end had rung the small group found themselves facing Duo. Duo was leaning against the side of his car in the front parking lot. At first he didn't notice them then turned his head and stared directly at Trowa and didn't break eye contact. Duo waved them over and they slowly walked over to where he was. They could hear music coming from the speakers of the car, beating loudly as the song continued to play; Duo leaned back a little and turned the music down just a bit.

"As much as I like the song Just Like You it's a bit too loud don't you think?" said Duo looking still directly at Trowa.

"I think Three Days Grace is pretty ok." Trowa crossed his arms across his chest while sending Duo a stare that clearly read "tell me why I should even bother talking to you" and Heero suddenly felt his pleasant evening slipping threw the cracks of the cement beneath his feet.

"Can we talk," briefly he glanced at Heero "alone please." Trowa seemed to have noticed the tone in Duo's voice that was bluntly stating that he had something important he wanted to speak about, but what about, Trowa had no idea.

"Sure. Wufei you and Heero walk home without me ok I'll be there in a little while." said Trowa as he walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"We'll probably do some things before going, but other than that we'll be there." he waved.

"But-" started Heero, but the car had already taken off.

"Don't worry whatever is going on between them couldn't be too serious." said Wufei as he put his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Come on I'll take you out to McDonald's."

* * *

The entire ride was spent in silence; Trowa had no idea where Duo was taking him or why he had avoided him all day. Duo seemed to have something important on his mind, but what it was, was a complete mystery. Trowa watched Duo from his side of the car; he really was something to look at. He thought about what Heero had said to him last night right before they had gone to sleep. He wasn't quite sure why Heero had said what he did last night, but in the morning it had started to make him think, make him realize. Heero had just told him that it was ok if he went out with Duo. It was weird, never once did it occur to him that his little brother could read him so easily, was he so obvious? With Heero it had always been easy to read his expressions, but as the years progressed it just got harder with time. He hadn't realized that in such a short amount of time a person could change. Himself in general. It use to be that Heero was the only person on his mind. Now, Heero was still first in his mind, but it seemed that Duo was quickly becoming a part of that as well. He hadn't shared his sentiments on Duo with his little brother because he was afraid that Heero would feel replaced, but as it had turned out he felt that way any how. Seeing Heero curled up on his bed made him realize that.

"Trowa?" he heard the voice but it seemed sort of distant.

"....." he shook his head and realized that they had parked in front of the local park just a few blocks away from his house.

"You've been staring out that window for Lord knows how long, are you going to answer me or not, because I can understand if you feel uncomfortable you can just leave if you want I'll understand, really." Duo sounded slightly afraid.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention or I actually sort of zoned out." Trowa smiled sheepishly in Duo's direction.

"You're joking right?" said Duo running his fingers threw his hair to the back and tugged slightly hard and then pulled his hand out and patted the back to make sure had hadn't pulled it out of it's braid.

"I'm sorry." Trowa unbuckled his seat belt and reclined his seat a little.

"It's ok, but what were you thinking about?" Trowa could tell Duo was not going to repeat what he had asked earlier.

"My brother." Trowa closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath and exhaled.

"Oh." he could feel Duo's eyes on him it sent a strange tingling feeling or more like he was slightly numb all over and was trying to shake it off.

"Duo, can I ask you something?" Trowa had opened his eyes and stared up at the roof of the car.

"Ok..." he sounded slightly cautious for some reason.

"Do you like me, I mean the thing is, I was wondering if by chance you'd want to go out with me?" he turned his had and noticed the look on Duo's face and wished he'd not zoned out earlier.

"You really didn't hear what I was saying earlier did you?" Duo smiled wide and Trowa figured that he really needed to start paying more attention.

"Um....I" he sat up and was mere inches from Duo's face staring into his unique shade of eyes.

"I think you need to improve on your listening skills." stated Duo, he didn't move, he just let his gaze rest on Trowa's eyes, while the smile he had on seemed to get wider.

"I'm a bit confused, but I think I agree with you, I do need to improve on my listening skills." Trowa had no idea how to assess the situation, here he was sitting in front of the guy he just basically asked out and what does the guy do, tell him to improve his skills.

"Let me make it a bit more clear to you." Duo slowly closed the gap between them and kissed Trowa softly on the lips. Duo had closed his eyes and had let his arms slid around Trowa's back and slid his left hand behind Trowa's neck. Trowa for all the while had no idea why he still had his eyes open. He liked watching the expression on Duo's face when he had just slightly opened his mouth and slid his tongue across Duo's lower lip. Duo had started to slowly pull back when he opened his eyes and noticed that Trowa's were opened and then turned just a tad red.

"That's was definitely clear." Trowa smiled and licked his lips.

"Were your eyes open the entire time?" Duo looked slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry, believe me I know how creepy that can be, but I just couldn't help myself for some reason." Trowa shrugged and pulled the little handle underneath his seat so that it was up right.

"So uh....do you want me to take you home?" Duo turned the key in the ignition and stared out the front window of the car.

"Yeah that's cool." Trowa put on his seat belt then looked back at Duo and noticed the huge smile on his face.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but when did you realize that you liked me?" Duo had put on his seat belt and was just pulling out of the parking lot onto the road.

"I've been completely dazed since the moment you knocked me on my ass in the hall by accident." said Trowa slightly laughing.

"To be honest that wasn't a complete accident, I saw you pull up in the parking lot and went back inside so that I could "run into you", but you falling your ass, that was an accident." Duo smiled and Trowa was sure that by the end of the day Duo's face was going to be hurting from it.

"Well that's nice to know." Trowa couldn't help but keep staring at Duo.

"Since that moment all I've wanted was to be as close as possible to you. I don't know if that sounds creepy or not, but it's true. I called my friend back in L.A. and he said that I was probably just feeling insecure and wanted to latch onto someone as quick as possible so that I wouldn't feel alone or left out, but I seriously doubt that this is what that is. Is it wrong to want to be as close as possible to someone you just met?" they had just pulled up next to the driveway and were currently getting out of the car.

"I don't think so; I think it's perfectly normal, when you know that what you feel isn't just some petty insecurity, but something real for once. I'm sure that once in every person's life they meet who they're meant to be with, but it's up to them to act on their feelings and make things how they feel they should be." Trowa opened the door and let Duo in before closing the door.

"Well that was certainly deep." said Duo as he tossed his jacket on the couch and took off his shoes.

"To be honest that came from Heero, although I'm not really sure where he got it from." Trowa took his shoes off and placed them in the closet.

"If that's the case, he's very insightful for someone his age." Duo sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah he is." Trowa sat down next to Duo.

"So uh....does this mean we're going out now?" asked Duo leaning close to Trowa just a little.

"I'd sure hope so, why?" Trowa gave Duo a look.

"So that I can kiss you whenever I want." whispered Duo before he started to laugh.

"Sweet Home Alabama." said Trowa also laughing.

"My mom watched it last night and I couldn't help but say it." Duo leaned down and kissed Trowa full on the lips.

"You're something else Duo." whispered Trowa as he placed his hand on Duo's face and traced his lips with thumb.

"Is that such a bad thing." said Duo as he let his tongue slip out and lick Trowa's thumb.

"Absolutely not." they started kissing and Trowa knew that he was defiantly going to have to sit down with Heero and have a talk with him. For the longest time it had always been just the two of them and he was sure that Heero would feel slightly uncomfortable around them. It had just occurred to him that neither his brother nor Wufei were in the house.

"Tro.....I know that we've only known each other for like a week and all, but I want to....." Duo bit his lower lip, which Trowa thought was a cute nervous gesture.

"Only if you really want to." said Trowa already knowing what Duo was saying.

"I haven't been so sure of something like this since I decided I wanted to let my hair grow longer, which by the way everyone said was going to look stupid." Duo and Trowa started kissing more urgently.

"Well you definitely proved them wrong." said Trowa between kisses.

They managed to get off the couch and without looking where they were going they stumbled down the hallway and into the nearest bedroom. Duo and Trowa were lying on the bed and Duo let his hands slip underneath Trowa's shirt and pulled it up as Trowa lifted his arms so that Duo could take it off him. Duo let his hands slide up and down Trowa's nicely tanned chest and leaned down and kissed him. And as Duo started a little path down Trowa's chest Trowa started to take Duo's shirt off. Halfway down his journey Duo noticed the light sheen of small hairs on Trowa's stomach and smiled. He stopped momentarily and kissed Trowa on the lips again.

"You're absolutely beautiful did you know that?" said Duo smiling against Trowa's lips.

"Hell I'm nothing compared to you." whispered Trowa in Duo's ear as he started to lick the ridge of Duo's ears causing the other boy to shiver slightly.

"How cheesy."

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

Sitting at one of the booths at the local McDonald's Heero and Wufei were eating their meals in companionable silence or at least that's what Wufei hoped. He noticed that whenever Duo was around Heero seemed to just give of hostile vibes like there was no tomorrow. How could Trowa not tell? It was obvious Duo could sense it but never said a thing about it; maybe he was hoping that it was just some sort of misunderstanding. Poor guy, he had no idea that Heero hated him because of all the time he was spending with his brother. Not that he minded one bit. It was just more time for him and Heero to spend together. He just wished that Heero would talk to him more rather than just being there, but who was he to complain at least he got to be near him.

"Earth to Wufei!" he jerked out of his contemplative zone.

"What?!" Heero gave him a look that he'd rather not try to decipher.

"You were staring at me I was getting creeped out." stated Heero taking a long sip from his soda.

"Sorry. Anyways we should get going it'll take about an hour or so to get to your house from here." said Wufei as he picked up their trash and tossed it.

"Ok." said Heero as if he wanted to leave the place as quick as possible.

Once they got outside silence had ensued again and Wufei wondered whether or not now was a good time as any to just up and tell Heero how he felt about him. Granted it would make for an awkward situation, but as long as Trowa wasn't anywhere around he felt confident enough to say something and not worry about getting his ass kicked by his best friend.

"Heero I would like to apologize."

"For what?" said Heero as he narrowed his eyes in Wufei's direction.

"For what I did a few days ago, actually I want to apologize for what I did on your birthday."

"Ok......?" said Heero as he turned his attention to the stop lights and then they crossed.

"Well.......I'm sorry about what happened or really what I did in kick boxing. I should have acted more my age and handled my feelings on a larger scale than that of a seven year old." he slightly down casted his eyes and felt like an idiot for not being completely straight forward.

"What?!" said Heero with the most adorably confused look on his face Wufei ever could have imagined.

"I like you Heero and I would also like the chance to get to know and love you." all Heero could think was: Wufei was, is, Trowa's best friend and if Trowa had ever known that his best friend held those kinds of thoughts towards his little brother he'd probably be dead by now. Heero wanted to say yes, even if for the sole possibility of hurting his brother the way he'd been hurt, but Trowa had done it unintentionally and it wouldn't be fair to Wufei if he lead him on.

"I'm really sorry Wufei but I'm in love with somebody else."

"Your brother......I know." said Wufei with a knowing look of acceptance.

"How?" Heero felt bad, the look on Wufei's face clearly said he felt like an idiot.

"Just by the way you two are with one another. I mean really, what two brothers, let alone two guys, would let another guy sit on his lap?"

"Oh......good point." said Heero gripping his backpack straps.

"Well I guess I could always look on the bright side."

"Which is?" asked Heero.

"If I can't' be your lover I can at least be your friend." Wufei didn't seem the least bit awkward or upset it was like he'd know already what the answer would be.

"I could always use another, besides, my other best friend happens to have a crush on my brother." said Heero.

"Geez, I know they say to find a common interest when searching for a friend, but really Heero!" the walked seemed shorter than it was and they were currently on the road where he and Trowa lived.

"I know, I know." they started to walk up the driveway neither of them noticed Duo's car parked out by the sidewalk.

"You know what?"

"I'm pathetic."

"Heero you're anything but-. Besides, you know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here ok."

"Thanks Wufei." said Heero as they stopped at his front door. "you don't have to come in if you don't want to."

"No that's ok, besides I know you don't like being by yourself." Heero paused and smiled briefly, but brightly at Wufei, like he just realized how great a person Wufei really was.

Heero unlocked the front door and put his backpack in the closet by the door. He went and opened the blinds so that there was sunlight coming into the living room. He was just about to make his way to the kitchen when he heard the familiar sound of creaking that came from his old bed spring mattress.

"What the fuck?" said Heero as he walked past Wufei who was right at his heels.

Neither Heero nor Wufei had expected to see what they had when they opened the door to Heero's bedroom. At first Heero had thought that maybe Trowa had let the cat in that morning and now it was making a scratching post out of his old bed. That was quickly shoved out of the picture the moment he heard his brothers voice from behind the door.

"Who's he talking to?" asked Wufei looking at Heero who shrugged then opened his bedroom door. Both Wufei and Heero's eyes widen to the sized of tires then the look on Heero's face quickly switched that of complete rage.

"What the fuck do you think you're both doing in my bed, get the hell out!" Heero felt hot tears desperately trying to make their way out, but he held them back. "Fuck it I don't want to deal with this I'm going and I swear to God those sheets better be burned with I come back!"

Wufei followed Heero as he slammed the door shut and ran down the hall out into the living room and out of the house. He could see the tears falling from Heero's face and caught up to him. Turning him around Wufei wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"It's ok Heero, it's ok" whispered Wufei.

"How the hell is it ok my brother abandoned me, my best friend has stopped talking to me, and I have no where to go!" Heero continued to sob.

"I'm still here Heero and you can stay at my house until you're ready to go back home."

"I don't want to be a burden on you Wufei."

"Trust me you'll be anything but-. Now lets get out of the middle of the road before we get hit by a car."

* * *

"Shit!" Trowa grabbed his shorts and threw them on just as fast as he could and ran out the door.

"Trowa!" Duo grabbed his pants and threw them on and took off after Trowa not even bothering to put his shoes on.

Once he stepped out the front door he found Trowa standing in the middle of the street. He had a dazed look on his face. Duo looked up the street and saw Trowa's brother and Wufei. Wufei had his arms wrapped around Heero, who was crying.

* * *

A/N: Well that's probably the longest chapter I've written so far! I'm proud!

THIS FIC IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY:

GAVIN DEGRAW

And as always: reviews are welcomed.


	6. A Right to be Hostile

Affection

Chapter six: A Right to be Hostile

Gently he ran his fingers through Heero's hair. Of course it was nowhere near the romantic sentiments he'd wished, but it was more of a comfort. For both of them. Heero's head was resting on Wufei's thigh and was staring up at the ceiling; they had been talking for quite some time, hours to be exact. Wufei had known that Heero and Trowa had some sort of romantic escapade going on, but he hadn't known that it had been going on for so long. It was no wonder why Heero felt so betrayed by his brother and his new found love. But Heero had also admitted that it was only right for them to eventually split up, that it wasn't right for them to feel that way about each other. Or rather for him to be so attached to Trowa in such a way, but nonetheless it hurt. In some ways Heero must have felt that this would happen to him, but had never thought it was going to happen so soon as this or as quickly. It had obviously upset him that his brother could so easily fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time. Regardless of all he said though, he felt that if it really was love then who was he to hate what they had together?

"Heero, do you know how truly an amazing person you are?"

"Well that's a load of crap." said Heero yawning.

"How can you say something like that?"

"Easy have you seen Duo?" he scratched the side of his head.

"Duo has nothing over you." said Wufei sincerity clearly written in his eyes.

"You're only saying that because you like me."

"Well, that's besides the point." said Wufei slightly laughing. A knock came from the direction of Wufei's door and without waiting for an answer it opened.

"Since when do you two hang out?" Heero immediately sat up as Quatre made his way into Wufei's room closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Heero as Quatre took off his shoes and merely stood by the side of the bed.

"Unlike you I do have friends Heero."

"Quatre that's enough, I don't see why you guys can't just work things out like civilized people." said Wufei rubbing his eyes in obvious irritation.

"We'll work things out once he apologizes for what he said." said Quatre crossing his arms as he sat down on the bed across from Heero with a smug smile on his face.

"Fine, I'm sorry for calling you a freaky stalker because you have a photo album full of my brothers' pictures hidden underneath your mattress." Heero smiled.

"You've got pictures of Trowa hidden underneath your mattress?" Wufei looked at Quatre like he was weird.

"I can't believe the nerves you have Heero." Quatre was completely red.

"I get it from your sister really." said Heero winking at Quatre who just ran his left hand through his hair and shook his head.

"You're really just a bad influence on each other, I swear." said Quatre shaking his head slightly.

"So what brings you here Quat?" Heero leaned over the side of the bed and picked up his drink he'd set there.

"Nothing really it's just that I saw your brother and Duo making out in a car at the park earlier today and I felt the need to bitch, so I came here." he noticed the look on Heero's face and cautiously asked. "So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really I just saw my brother and Duo screwing each other in my bed and felt the need to get away as fast as possible." it scared Wufei more then calmed him to hear how Heero had said it as if it were nothing of importance.

"They were what?!" Quatre looked the epitome of shocked.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it." said Heero leaning against Wufei's right shoulder.

"I guess that means telling him that I like him is out of the question." Quatre flopped face front on the mattress across the edge of the bed.

"Well actually...." Heero had an apologetic smile pasted on his face.

"What did you do?" Quatre turned his head so that he could see Heero properly.

"I sort of told him that you liked him. I swear I'm sorry!" he ducked his head behind Wufei's shoulder as Quatre quickly sat up.

"I can't believe you! When?" Quatre was bright red again.

"The other day or so ago." he shrugged.

"God he must think I'm such a loser." mumbled Quatre completely turning around and started to stare out the window.

"Yeah probably." said Heero smiling as he placed his drink back on the floor.

"Heero," warned Wufei then opted for a change in subject "honestly I find it hard to figure out how the two of you even became friends in the first place."

"Jell-O." they both looked at each other smiled and started laughing, Wufei merely shook his head.

"I really don't want to know."

* * *

Trowa was sitting on the couch in the living room staring blankly at the dark empty screen of the T.V. in front of him. Never in his wildest imagination did he ever expect to see what he saw. Of all the people in the world to see his little brother so close to it had to be Wufei. He wasn't sure whether to be mortified or happy at the fact that his brother had someone else to run to when the person he usually came to was the one hurting him. And Wufei, the look he had in his eyes his face everything just seemed to fit, maybe he was too self-involved to realize what was going on around him. It had never once occurred to him that his best friend held those sorts of feelings towards his brother. He wondered if Heero even noticed Wufei's feelings.

"Trowa," Duo handed him some tea he had made "are you ok, you've been staring at the blank T.V. for about thirty minutes already?"

"Duo can I tell you something extremely personal, I mean I feel it's only fair that I tell you everything, right?" he sipped at the tea then looked at Duo.

"Of course you can, you can tell me anything." Duo sat down next to him on the couch and took a gulp from his cup and smiled.

"I doubt that, it's just I'm afraid of how you'll react or think of me after you know this." Trowa stared into his steaming cup.

"As long as you haven't killed anybody it really couldn't be that bad." Duo stared at Trowa.

"Well, my brother Heero and I are very close to each other." said Trowa still looking into his cup.

"I've noticed."

"No, I don't think you realize how close we are to each other." Trowa looked up at Duo.

"What do ya mean?" Duo scooted closer.

"I mean we're close as in how you and I are close." Trowa watched Duo's expression carefully, but honestly couldn't tell anything from it.

"When you say you and I you mean like.....romantic.....sexually?" said Duo slowly as his eyebrows furred as if trying to picture it without even knowing it.

"Yes."

"Yeah that is kind of sick, but I guess that explains why Heero hated me so much." he shook his head for a second.

"Duo?" his voice came out so soft and you could hear the trembling in it so clearly that he hoped Duo didn't notice.

"Uh...yeah?" he had sat up and had wedged himself in the corner of the couch.

"You hate me now and think I'm one of the sickest human beings you've ever met don't you?" Trowa sat back and covered his eyes with his right arm hoping Duo wouldn't notice the tears.

"God no, it's just, it's just, it's different is all. I don't want you to think that I think you're gross or disgusting I'm just really not sure what to think honestly." Duo had immediately scooted closer to Trowa and had wrapped his arms around him. It took him a moment to actually realize that Trowa was crying.

"I was honestly terrified you'd just get up and walk out the door and never speak to me again. It's a moment I dread everyday of my life. I'm afraid that one day someone's going to find out and tell everyone and then not just me but Heero would be ridiculed for it." he leaned into Duo's arms and continued to cry.

Duo wanted to reassure Trowa, tell him that it would never happen, but he was right. He himself wasn't completely ok with it himself, thought it was disturbing really, but for Trowa's sake he would accept it. He needed someone to accept it, that's why he told him or at least that's what he thought. Trowa was just as insecure as Heero was about losing his brother to him. It all made sense though, the looks Heero would send him, the general aura of hate being shot at him. He wanted so badly for Heero to accept him as his brothers lover, but seriously doubted it would happen now. Had either of them realized they'd been in Heero's room they'd have been out of it in seconds.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Trowa, I'm not going to desert you." for the rest of the day they sat there in the living room. Duo holding Trowa whispering constant reassurances into his ear and kissing him on top of his head.

* * *

Morning called and Heero had slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of Wufei, touching himself. At first he panicked and made sure not to draw attention to himself, he felt his face grow hot all the way to his ears. He knew he should close his eyes, feign sleep, something! But couldn't bring himself to look away it was all too interesting to him and oddly attractive. Momentarily he tried to stare at the wall and briefly wondered what time Quatre had gone home, but found his eyes darting back to the sight of Wufei. Wufei's eyes were closed and he was starting to quicken his pace, momentarily he paused, and let his index finger and thumb work the head of his- Heero bit his lip trying to keep in the moan that nearly escaped from his mouth or so he thought. He opened his eyes again and was met by Wufei's shocked expression. He guessed biting his lip didn't help.

"I uh....." quickly he turned around.

"Oh god." he heard Wufei say as he felt the other side of the bed shift.

"I didn't mean to watch I swear!" said Heero embarrassedly while covering his head with the blanket.

"No it's my fault I should have g-gone to the bathroom or something." Wufei was on the floor by the side of the bed wondering how long Heero had been watching him doing that. He'd only noticed that Heero was even awake because of the stifled moan he'd heard.

"I'm sorry if I killed your hard on." said Heero from beneath the blanket trying to hide the extremely red blush on his face, but all it did was make it worse to hear him mentioning it.

"Quatre's right, Naima is a bad influence on you!" said Wufei starting to laugh.

"Just as much as I am to her." said Heero uncovering his face a little.

"You can take the blanket off your face now it's safe, but give me a sec while I use the bathroom." Heero watched Wufei walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

To be honest the only reason he was still underneath the blanket was not only to hide his face, but also the raging hard on he himself sported at the moment. He took a minute to take a deep breath and tried thinking of something that would work to make it go away and immediately came up with the image of Duo and his brother. Not only had it actually worked, but it had also brought back all the bitterness and loneliness he'd been feeling yesterday. He told himself it would eventually subside and that he himself would eventually find someone to love like that. Maybe he'd be able to return Wufei's feelings, not at that moment, but eventually. Wufei was a nice guy and obviously liked him no matter what and man was the guy attractive, he'd never noticed it quite before, but he really was. He snapped out of his musings when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Can I ask you something?" Heero sat up in the bed.

"Sure what?" Wufei was drying his hands on a towel and threw it into the dirty laundry hamper across the room.

"How'd you get the scar on the back of your leg?" Heero noticed the slightly jarred expression pass over Wufei's features.

"When did you-?"

"In the locker room." said Heero before Wufei could finish.

"Oh."

"So are you going to tell me?" asked Heero as Wufei sat down on the end of the bed opposite Heero then moved up and to the right so that he was sitting right next to him.

"I got it from my step-dad." Wufei stared at Heero through the reflection of the mirror in front of his bed.

"How?"

"He'd caught me with my boyfriend at the time, making out in the backyard, and basically beat the shit out of me. My boyfriend had made it out and managed to call the police. When they'd got there I was frantically kicking at my step-dad and somehow he'd broke a branch off the tree and took a swing at me aiming for my back, but I moved and he caught the back of my leg instead." Wufei watched the horrified expression etch its way onto Heero's face and just shrugged.

"Where's he now?" asked Heero turning his head in Wufei's direction.

"In prison somewhere out of state, my mother devoiced him immediately right after the incident and we moved." Wufei leaned back and just smiled.

"How long ago did this happen?"

"I think I was thirteen at the time."

"And your boyfriend?"

"We lost touch, but it doesn't really matter now."

"Wow! And I thought I had a bad life." Heero leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"We deal with what we're dealt I've merely learned to accept it for what it was and moved on with my life. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with the person I love, even if he doesn't return my feelings." he turned and smiled at Heero who'd had since moved his gaze toward Wufei's.

"I've only loved one person in my life and truth be told I'm afraid to let anyone else get to know me for who I really am. I'm afraid they'll see right into my soul and realize that I'm just a sad human being with zero self-esteem, and drop me like a ton of shit. I don't want to be alone Wufei because to be really honest I find that silence is the most terrifying sound in the world. And that if I'm left alone for too long I'll end up doing something stupid." Heero's eyes started to water and automatically Wufei wrapped his arms around Heero's form.

"If you let me I'll be there for you Heero, .....but it's your decision in the end." whispered Wufei.

"God I wish I could let you." cried Heero.

"Why can't you." asked Wufei softly.

"Because you're this amazing person and I'm just Heero. I've done nothing great with my life, I've got no life altering stories to tell, I'm in love with my brother, I'm afraid to let others get even remotely close to me, and I'm nothing compared you or anyone else for that matter."

* * *

Trowa woke up in Duo's arms completely surrounded by his scent. Somehow at sometime once he'd fallen asleep Duo had carried him into his bedroom and even changed his clothes. He ran his fingers through Duo's bangs and smiled. He wished he'd felt bad for having Duo sleeping next to him and not Heero, but just couldn't. Although he desperately wanted to speak to Heero and explain to him that he hadn't meant to end up in his bedroom like that, but knew that was not the only reason why Heero was upset. He'd virtually up'd and cheated on him with little to no thought process involved at all. He didn't want Heero to hate him, but really couldn't think of a way to rectify the situation. He paused in thought when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly got up and when to the front door.

"Hello?" he peeked through the small space he'd opened and then opened it fully after seeing who it was.

"I came by to pick up some clothes for Heero."

"Quatre? I thought you and Heero weren't talking to each other." he let the blonde boy pass and followed him into Heero's room.

"I stopped by Wufei's yesterday and incidentally made up with him while I was there. But I really don't understand why he's this bent out of shape about it. I mean I know you guys are oddly close to each other, but really."

"Does it hurt being in love with someone who will never return your feelings."

Quatre gasped and refused to look at Trowa, "It hurts, but it's something I must deal with."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I don't need your pity or sympathy." he just continued to pack Heero's clothes.

* * *

A/N: Well that's all for tonight it's already 2:00 am, and I'm watching Here Is Green Wood, but I really need some sleep so yeah. Till next chpt, bye!


	7. So Long Last Rain

Affection

Chapter seven: So long last rain

When he had showed up at Heero's house to pick up his clothes he wasn't expecting Trowa to say anything. Worse yet, he felt completely embarrassed by the situation. Trowa knew, but didn't return his feelings, he wanted to make up an excuse for himself that would seem obvious that he was over him, but just couldn't. He wanted Trowa and knew that now it was never going to happen. All this time he'd been pining over him, trying to work up the courage to tell him or even write a note, now there was nothing he could do. He wanted Trowa so bad that he felt pathetic. There were so many things he should have done different. Hell even hit on him, but no all he did was obsess over him. Oh God what had he just said? He wasn't obsessed over Trowa. He just liked him so much it made him cry at night knowing that he was now spending all his time with Duo. It was a wonder he'd managed not to cry. Once he was done packing Heero's clothes he shut the door behind him and walked into the hall to tell Trowa that he was leaving. He stopped short of completely entering the room. No wonder Heero was so mad at his brother. There he was encircled in Duo's arms, curled up like a small child would to its mother when sleepy. He could hear Trowa mumbling something to Duo, his soft voice rising from the folds of blankets covering the pair on the bed.

"Do you think Heero is ever going to forgive me?" he heard Trowa exhale softly.

"Of course he's your brother and he loves you just as much as you love him."

"Maybe more. I feel like such a horrible person having left him like that."

"Trowa don't beat yourself up over it. You fell in love you don't have to apologize to him and he needs to come to terms with what's happened on his own. Time isn't what sets things right or worse its people. We laugh, we learn, we cry, and we fall in love it's what comes natural for us just as acceptance does." Duo voice sounded like he was both sure and unsure at his own words, but that he wanted them to be real for Trowa's sake.

He had wanted Heero and Duo to get together so that while Trowa was down on the fact that his little brother now had somebody other than himself he'd be able to move in and comfort him. But no, Trowa was with Duo and it seemed that Heero and Wufei were forging their own little relationship with each other. None of this was working out as he'd planed.

"I feel like shit. The last thing in the world I ever wanted was for Heero to hate me. I tried so hard to make sure that he was always happy no matter what because he was what mattered most. I never wanted to see him cry again." he could hear trembling in Trowa's voice. He'd always taken Trowa for the fun strong type who never had to worry about anything.

"Trowa when was the last time you did something for yourself?" it was an honest curious question on Duo's part.

"Um........I.....it was......I'm not sure." God how sad, thought Quatre. Trowa really cared a lot for his little brother. He finally told himself it was wrong of him to be listening on their conversation like this.

"I'm going to take you out and you can't say no. It'll be like a date or something ok, we'll go to the-" Duo was cut off before he could finish.

"I'm going now, ok." said Quatre as he turned around and headed for the door. Once he was at the door Trowa called him. "What?"

"Tell Heero that I'm sorry and I love him ok." Trowa looked so tired but at the same time content. Heero being angry at him really was taking a toll on Trowa. It really was sad.

* * *

Heero sat on top of Wufei's bed waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. Wufei said he'd take him and Quatre out for some fresh air, which they so desperately needed by his standards apparently. He flopped back onto the bed and hugged one of Wufei's pillows and smiled. He actually really enjoyed Wufei's scent. It reminded him of long warms summers at the lake spent with Carmon and Trowa. He shook his head, no, that's not something he wanted to attach his scent to, but it really was something he felt so comfortable and content with. He stared up at the ceiling and briefly wondered what Trowa was doing right now. He did miss his brother a lot, but being in Wufei's presence seemed to clam him more than he'd originally realized or thought. He wasn't overbearing or easily embarrassed for that matter. He was perfect. All his life he'd believed that Trowa and him were meant to be with each other, but Duo had so easily taken his place beside his brother. It really was time he let go of those thoughts he'd had since he was younger. Besides, Trowa had always been there for him, he couldn't remember a day when his brother had ever done anything for himself in a long time. The last time he'd ever done something for himself was probably when they were kids....... God how long was Trowa going to put himself aside for Heero's benefit? It was wrong to be so selfish, but Trowa had never once said he didn't want Heero around. Always, always it had been for him, Heero, his little brother that he cared and worried so much about and for. But knowing that, he wasn't about to go back to the house so quickly. He'd stay for maybe one more day or so then he'd go back home. Although he knew it wasn't right to do that to his brother and make him worried more.

"Heero here are your damn clothes!" growled Quatre as he threw Heero's backpack full of clothes at him.

"God Quat what the hell bit your ass?" asked Heero opening the backpack digging for some clothes to wear. He'd already taken a shower and had just been waiting for Quatre to show up so that he'd have some clean clothes to wear.

"Your brother!" Quatre plopped down on the bed.

"I'm not quite sure how to take that." said Heero eyeing Quatre strangely.

"Why the hell did you have to tell him?" groaned Quatre then he sat up.

"Oh, yeah sorry, he said something to you about that?" he could only imagine the horrified look Quatre might have had if his brother wasn't in the room. Quatre could get really dramatic.

"You know what he asked me?!" yelled Quatre crossing his legs and grabbing his left leg while leaning forward.

"No what?" said Heero causally as he found a shirt he liked.

"Does it hurt being in love with someone who will never return your feelings." Quatre looked at Heero like "you see" kind of look on him.

"Ouch."

"Ouch my ass, I felt like such a fucking idiot standing in the same room as him. God I could have thrown myself out the damn window at that moment."

"But it's not like you let on that you felt that way." Heero knew Quatre, he'd never let on when he felt embarrassed or ashamed of something, he'd just try to act causally.

"Well yeah, but I still felt stupid."

The bathroom door opened and out walked Wufei toweling his hair dry. He was wearing just some faded blue jeans with tears at the knees and a black T-shirt that said: DANGEROULSY UNDER-MEDICATED. Heero smiled briefly at it, he and Trowa bought that shirt for Wufei as a gag gift for his birthday along with a can of olives. He got off the bed and walked into the bathroom to go and change into some different clothes. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection and tried to figure out what it was that Wufei liked about him. With the tips of his fingers he ruffled his bangs a bit. Leaning forward he stared at his eyes and tried to figure out what color blue they could possibly be. He never liked seeing his reflection this close up. He changed into some dark jeans and a red T-shirt and nice white shoes. For some reason he felt like dressing really nice today. He saw Wufei's clothes pilled up in the corner of the bathroom floor. He walked over and picked up his shirt and smelled it. He was really getting addicted to his scent. Before he left he'd have to make sure to take off with a shirt or two of Wufei's. Walking out of the bathroom he noticed that Wufei had already done his hair and was now tying his shoes.

"So where we going?" asked Heero putting his stuff in the closet.

"That new place that just opened downtown." said Wufei as he stood up and grabbed his wallet off the top of his drawer.

"We're not walking are we?" asked Quatre as he got off the bed.

"Yeah why?" they walked out of the bedroom, through the living room and outside.

"That's it I'm calling my sister." said Quatre already calling on his cell phone.

* * *

Trowa and Duo were sitting at a table in the corner of the place called Soul Reviver. It played soft rock, alternative, and other such music, but really it just depended on the one running the music for the day. They served mixed vegetable drinks, various sodas, coffee, and energy drinks of all sorts. Currently they were drinking two tall cans of ...Lost Energy Drink the unique colors of black, gray, white, and red had caught Duo's eyes not to mention the extremely eccentric borage of pictures covering it. To Duo the taste of the drink reminded him of Pop Rocks mixed with Mountain Dew and lemon, although that was just him and Trowa thought it reminded him of cotton candy.

"I'm glad we came here." said Trowa smiling as he took another swig of the drink from the can.

"Me too Tro, I like being around you a lot. Next time I'm going to have to bring my camera so that I can take some pictures of you. Maybe even some of both you and Heero when everythings all worked out for the best." said Duo smiling at Trowa wondering why he was so fixated on his deep green eyes at the moment. There was just something in his eyes that was saying something that he wished to God he could hear, but it was just a sound on a different plane for someone else's ears.

"Maybe." it really was nice to be out like this with Duo.

"How uncomfortable are you with public displays of affection?" asked Duo letting a crooked smile play across his soft inviting lips.

"None in the least, when you're with the person you like it shouldn't matter what others think and say. All that really matters is that the person you love and care about feels the Goddamn same way as you." he quickly leaned across the table and brushed his lips against Duo's. The kiss was warm and he could feel the tip of Duo's tongue trailing along his lower lip and then felt Duo slightly nibble and with his teeth lightly pulled back causing Trowa's bottom lip to swell a bit, Duo just smiled.

"The customary Maxwell make-out precursor all lessons free, but only on Sundays." Trowa shook his head and smiled brightly from ear to ear something that was a rarity for others besides Heero to see, Duo really was amazing.

"God if I wanted to listen to this kind of music and drink vegetable juice I'd go home, not spend five buck on what's probably just V8 in a glass with some kiwi's added for decoration." that voiced sounded more than just familiar, it was the voice who's body had been avoiding him.

"Heero, don't bitch if you ain't buying k?" said a female voice.

"Right, sorry Fei." said Heero smiling. Trowa knew that the only other person besides Quatre that would say something like that was Naima. Both he and Duo peered in the direction of the voices. Trowa noticed the way that Wufei had slightly blushed at the new nickname that Heero had given him. Naima had thrown an arm around Heero's shoulders, that girl was always trying to get Heero into bed with her. But he knew that his brother would never and had never been interested in girls. Briefly he wondered if Heero and her ever tried things together. You can be gay and still kiss girls, or wait, no, that's just a stupid thought. Heero and Naima are just friends like Quatre and Heero were friends only Naima; like her sisters all had a thing for Heero.

"I'll take the carrot mix thing and Heero will have a Pepsi and Quatre wants water. We'll go and find a table k." for a second Trowa wondered if Naima had seen him or not. She had carted Heero with her to the other side of the building where the red velvet couch was at.

Wufei had brought the drinks over to the couch and set them down on the table in front of the couch. Wufei sat next to Heero and picked up his drink Quatre said something that caused Heero to laugh and Wufei to momentarily choke on his drink. For a while all Trowa could do was watch as his brother, best friend, and company had fun laughing while he sat solemnly in the corner with Duo. He shouldn't be acting like that though he should be happy that Heero could get over it like that. It just hurt slightly seeing him smile when he wasn't the one making him.

"Trowa?" he heard Duo say.

"Sorry do you want to leave or something."

"No I'm fine, but are you ok?" Duo glanced back over at the couch and noticed that Heero was absent from the group.

"I'm perfectly fine.....well not perfectly fine, but you know what I mean right?" said Trowa smiling slightly. "I'll go get us another drink alright."

"K" said Duo.

Trowa was pushing out his chair when he accidentally caused someone to trip. Quickly Trowa caught the slim guy before he went face flat onto the floor. Last thing he wanted was some idiot suing him for not paying attention. Sometimes he just had the worst luck with things like that. Or really he just had the worst luck.

"Heero?"

"........" he didn't say anything and quickly stared in the direction of the couch, nobody had noticed.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." Trowa had yet to let go of his little brother who was now just staring at in.

"Why don't you sit down for a little bit till Trowa gets back with the drinks?" Duo was trying to help that was obvious.

".....fine." said Heero managing to get out of Trowa's arms and into the chair opposite Duo. Trowa stared at Heero for a few seconds and glanced at Duo and smiled before walking off to the front of the building to get him and Duo something to drink.

"So Heero, how are you?" Duo quickly downed what was left of his drink.

"Duo do you really like my brother that much...........are you in love with him?" all he needed to know now if Duo's intentions were good. If by chance Duo didn't feel the same way that he did for his brother then he'd definitely do something to rectify the situation immediately. Trowa needed someone who would treasure him more than anything in the world.

"In all honesty yes I am. I've never felt this way about somebody in my life before. Heck I'm sure you know what I'm talking about when I say that I've never met anybody so completely amazing before. The way he smiles, the way he looks at you with those deep green eyes, his laugh every inch and aspect of him is just as lifting as the next. I never meant to come between you or him, shit I had absolutely no idea you guys were even that close to begin with. If Trowa had never said anything I probably would have never guessed it in a million years."

"Trowa told you?" Heero wasn't sure how comfortable he felt around Duo anymore. Well he never liked being near him to begin with, but if Duo knew that he and Trowa-

"Don't worry it's not like I'm telling anyone. Although I thought it was sick at first, but there's no way I'm letting it bother me. Trowa he means a lot to me and I don't want to hurt him if that's how things were before I came 'round than who am I to say something." Duo was a good guy, but it wasn't like he was about to come right out and say it.

"I'm glad you feel that way about him he deserves somebody who can accept every aspect of him and his life. The last thing I ever wanted in my life was someone taking Trowa away from me, but since he left on his own I can't really hate him much less his decision. All I want is for him to be happy now. I was afraid that if one day someone found out they'd spread it all over and people would judge us and say things..........such horrible things like when I was younger." he glanced back over at the couch and immediately caught eyes with Wufei and just shrugged and mouthed "one minute" and pulled his attention back to Duo.

"Are you and-" Heero cut him off.

"God no! I mean not yet, no wait, it's.....shit.....what I meant to say was that no nothing is happen between us. He's a great guy and deserves somebody better than me is all." Heero got up and was about to walk off when Duo stopped him.

"You're a great guy Heero and you have nothing to worry about I wont ever hurt Trowa. I'm just wondering when you're planning on head on back home? Trowa's been worrying himself sick since the second you walked out that house."

Heero stood still for a second and thought about it, he had told himself that he'd only stay maybe one more day but now he really just wanted to stay so that he could spend more time near Wufei. He'd need to face this soon or it'd get out of hand and that was the last thing he wanted. One of those relationships that one person was in love and the other in blissful denial, well.......now wasn't that just admitting something?

"Just give me about a week. It's not Trowa's fault it's just me trying to get a feel for something." Heero smiled and walked off back to the other side to sit with the group he came with.

"He left already? What'd you guys say to each other?" asked Trowa as he sat down at the table.

"Heero's not mad at you and he's going to stay at Wufei's for about a week or so, he said it had nothing to do with you he's just getting a feel for something apparently." Duo opened his can and took along sip from it.

"Feel for something?" what in the world could he want a feel of? He turned his head and watched Heero sit down next to Wufei he said say something to him Wufei smiled while replying to Heero and then he watched as his little brother hugged his best friend. Why did he get the feeling that he was drastically missing something important?

* * *

A/N: Sorry that took so long I got sick and it was hard for me to think and type properly. Hopefully I get better soon,right now my head's killing me. (I think I'm gonna cry) I still have class tonight! Well hope that's enough to suffice for the time being.

As always please REVIEW!


	8. A Night Without Stars

Affection

Chapter eight: A Night Without Stars

After they had all decided to leave Soul Reviver they all went back to Quatre and Naima's house. Apparently their parents had forgot to mention that they would be taking off till Friday. Thus the house was practically silent as most of the sisters had taken off to stay somewhere for the weekend. Naima had taken this as a sign to pull out the liquor she'd been hiding underneath her bed. Wufei didn't seem too keen on the thought of a bunch of teens drinking without any adults around; he didn't count Naima as an adult. But as he was out voted on the drinking ballad they opened each and every bottle and had fun with it. First they played a round of twenty-one and the one's who didn't win had to take a shot of whatever was open. Then they decided to play a drinking game with a movie and got pretty tipsy. Heero had finally stopped laughing and Quatre just sat there with a blank expression on his face while Naima poured her and Wufei another drink. Wufei definitely knew it was a bad idea to drink when he started to sway more and when Naima kept trying to give Heero more tequila. Heero didn't seem to mind and for some reason that really bothered him a lot. Why would Heero even consider getting this drunk around any of Quatre's sisters, not that he thought any of the others would do anything to Heero in such a state. But Naima was always too forward for his taste to begin with. One time he saw Naima cop a feel and all Heero did was bat her hand away and told her that if she wanted anything from him she'd have to back pay boo-cue money, all she said was how much. There were times when Heero just wouldn't want to deal with any of it and would just somehow make them leave, but not with Naima; she could probably get away with anything short of rapping him and he wouldn't care. Well at least she'd never go THAT far, although from time to time he had his concerns. He turned his head to the side and saw Naima kiss Heero dead on the mouth. Right as he was getting up he fell and the last thing he saw was Quatre get up.

* * *

All the lights in the house were off and shadows were casted by the delicate rays peeking threw the rough folds of the curtains. They had both taken off their shoes and there they lay carelessly piled by the door along with their jackets. Trowa was straddling Duo's lap and had him virtually pined against the couch. Duo had decided to start a round of "I know something you don't know" and now had to face the consequences of not sharing. Although to him it seemed that Duo didn't really mind the consequences all that much. Briefly he was reminded of the last Christmas he and Heero had spent together. They had decided to play with all the silk ties they'd been given and had thought of some pretty useful places to tie them other than their necks. Lightly he nipped at Duo's neck and then kissed him. Slowly Trowa ran his fingers down Duo's sides and let his hands curl themselves underneath Duo's shirt. He wondered if Duo was as sadly ticklish as Heero was and then let his fingers quickly dance across Duo's skin. Duo started squirming like there was no tomorrow. He kept trying to push Trowa's hands away from his body, but it just made Trowa try harder.

"That's so not cool man!" said Duo still squirming in Trowa's hold.

"What you gonna do to stop me?" said Trowa with a wicked smile on his face. He loved watching Duo squirm like this, for some reason it really made him want to make out with the violet eyed beauty before him.

"You're an evil human being you know that?" said Duo trying hard now not to laugh.

"So I've been told." he leaned forward and kissed Duo on the lips. God was it nice to be with someone so lively. Duo sometimes reminded of him of a little kid with the way he'd smile or act at times. It was both sweet and endearing really.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" finally he stopped his onslaught of tickling.

"I don't see why not." he moved from his potion on top of Duo and sat down right next to him.

"Well, why would you let Heero get so attached to you like that?" momentarily he was taken back by the question. Trowa was quite for a few minutes and seemed to dwell on the question as if trying to figure it out for the first time, and then quietly he spoke.

"Heero's my only little brother and he's all I've got left. I wanted to make him happy no matter what because that's how much I love him. We've already lost both our parents and all we have now is each other. Aunt Carmon is a great provider and an amazing person to have taken us in the way she did, but there's no way she could have helped either of us the way I think we needed. Heero's an insecure person by heart and he often finds it hard to open up to people even me at times. I'm sure there are things he's never told me things that he's afraid of, what I'll think or say." Trowa leaned up against Duo's right shoulder and sighed.

"Fear of rejection, when you want something to be so real and when it happens you immediately doubt it. Moments like that probably happen most often to those who least expect it." Duo thought of times he had spent in L.A. with his friends and of all the times he'd done stupid things because he was afraid that if his friends thought badly of him he'd end up by himself.

"Yeah, when all you really want is for someone to hold you and say that the only thing that matters most in life is you." he'd done that many times on many different nights. With Heero curled up in his arms deep within the warm folds that was the sanctity of their blankets. Heero really meant a lot to him and the last thing he ever wanted was for Heero to be sad. His brothers' happiness was all that had ever mattered to him.

"Trowa do want to stay the night at my house for a while?" Duo had wrapped Trowa in his arms and inhaled deeply.

"That'd be nice."

* * *

It was really warm. The rhythmic turning of the ceiling fan seemed to carefully lull him out of his sleep. He could feel slim arms wrapped delicately across his torso and hands flexing ever so slight by his stomach. Heero's Hands. Where could they be? His breath came out in a steady flow and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the back of his bedroom door. He knew it was his room because of the sign that hung on the hook screwed into the back of the door that read: Those who dream never sleep. How did he even get home? The last thing he even remembered was Naima and-

"Heero!" quickly he sat up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Heero placed his hand over Wufei's forehead with the other placed it on his own.

"What happed, why're we here?" he pulled Heero's hand down from his forehead.

"You passed out and somehow Naima managed to drive us back to your house." Heero looked at his hand and noticed that Wufei was still holding it.

"You let her drive after that many drinks!" he could just picture her swerving down Applewood Lane with Heero in the back trying to keep himself steady.

"What else could I do?"

"Why didn't we just stay at Quatre's?"

"I didn't think it'd be wise to have you conscious in the same room as Naima after, well, you know." yes he did know. He noticed that Heero's eyes kept flickering back and forth between his eyes and lap. Letting his eyes drift in the same direction he realized that he still had Heero's hand in his own. Blushing he laughed slightly in a nervous way and let go of Heero's hand.

"Sorry." Heero just smiled at him.

"It's ok really it felt nice." Heero blushed slightly himself and felt like a fool for having said that. But really when was the last time he ever tried to let on that he liked someone other than his brother. Did he even know how to flirt?! Oh God what was he doing, what was he getting himself into?! He'd never even hit on someone before!

"Heero are you ok, you've been staring at that wall with a panicked look on your face for about five minutes now."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do." oh shit that was not what he'd meant to say.

"What?" Wufei looked confused.

"Nothing." Heero smiled and lay back down on the bed.

"Hey Heero do you want to go to the movies later on when my headache dissipates?" slowly Wufei got up and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah sure that sounds fun." he smiled to himself.

Heero placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling and tried not to laugh when he realized that he could hear Wufei going. This was definitely new territory for him. Had it been this way when he'd tried to convince his brother? No, it was easy to convince Trowa because he was already comfortable with being around him like that. A simple kiss here, a delicate touch there, all that lead to an easy task of engaging Trowa in his simple desires. Wufei was different though. Sure they had talked before and maybe even hung out a little when Trowa had to do other things, but other than that they had never been close. He guessed it was going to be a fun new experience for him, maybe it was going to be one of those moments when you felt so excited you wanted to just pee yourself. He shook his head and wondered if this sort of feeling only happed when you really liked someone. The bathroom door opened and Wufei walked back into the room and sat down on the bed. Wufei also lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Heero?" he watched the ceiling fan turn.

"Hm?" he slightly turned his head and stared at Wufei watching the ceiling fan.

"I don't want this make you feel weird or uncomfortable, but do you want to make this a date?" Heero could see a light blush grace Wufei's features.

"Only if it means you're paying."

* * *

He couldn't believe it himself. How could Naima do that with Wufei only so many few steps away? Naima knew just as well as he did that Wufei liked Heero; she always did have to push sometimes when it came to certain things. She lacked more morals than a bum begging for money on a street corner. It really got on his nerves when she'd do things to Heero and it got on his nerves more when Heero would let her get away with it. It was obvious that Heero could tell just as plain as day what Naima was doing and had just let her kiss him. Hell, he even noticed that they tongued each other for a full two minutes. Maybe he was just upset that he didn't have the balls to pull such things like his older sister Naima did. Granted he was gutsier when it came to doing stupid things like taking on bets that could possibly make him end up in the hospital, but that was just him being young and stupid.

"Quatre are you ok you've been staring blankly out the car window for what seems like hours." his sister tapped his shoulder and then noticed that the lights had turned green. "If you're upset because of what I did I'm sorry."

"It's not that." he sighed and blew hot breath on the cool window and drew a smiley face.

"Then what is it?" she made a left and glanced at her only brother again. "What's wrong little brother?"

"Is there some part of me that's just unlovable? I mean it's not the first time I've ever wondered that, but recently, I don't know……..I feel as if there's some certain aspect, quality, that I have that just appalls people. Am I really repel worthy or something? I mean come on even Heero has Wufei pining over him and Heero was an ass to him a lot." he could feel tears wanting to make themselves present, but he wouldn't let it happen, no not in front of Naima.

"Oh Quatre, look I'm sure that there's some logical reason why you're still single, but that doesn't mean no one likes you. Maybe if you toned down the way you acted-" Quatre cut her off.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I act!" he blushed slightly at his minute outburst. "Fine I'll tone down some, but I highly doubt that it's going to help me."

"Just because everyone else is pairing off doesn't mean you have to go and find someone or that something's wrong with you just because you don't have anyone." she stopped at another stop light.

"I guess you're right. I just wish that I had someone, it gets lonely after a while you know." he sighed. Maybe all he needed was just some alone time for a while, sometime to relax and just somehow find peace with everything. Shit that sounded so gay. He suppressed a laugh; well that is what he was now wasn't it?

"Yeah it does tend to get lonely, but that's part of life and we're young yet so there's nothing to worry about. You live, fall in love………….and maybe it'll last who knows. But I know one thing for sure as long as you do the things you've always wanted then you'll be happy." the light had long past turned green and they were now only a few blocks away from their home.

"Like what?" he turned and looked at his older sister.

"What do you mean?" she quickly glanced at him.

"You said as long as you do the things you've always wanted then you'll be happy. What did you mean?"

"Take risks, jump off the bridge if there's water below, dance naked in the rain, dye you hair, bungee jump, fall in love, get hurt, if it's what your heart desires then do it because you've only got one life to live so live it well." she smiled at him and made another left turn into their drive way.

"I'll be sure to do that from now on." he shut his side of the car and leaned on her shoulder.

"Good, I don't like it when you're sad, it upsets me." she wrapped her right arm around his shoulder and slightly hugged him.

"Thanks Naima." they walked into their house and closed the door behind them.

* * *

The movie they chose to see was sweet and romantic. At the moment they were sitting outside Starbucks drinking some wondrous caffeine. Heero could practically feel the caffeine filling his bloodstream. It was a great feeling being out like this with Wufei he wondered briefly if their date entailed a kiss at the end. He watched as the cars passed the front of the store, lights always lit up the city in such a way that it seemed to dance once you reached the highest part of the outskirts. It was an amazing thing to see really. He took another swig from his cup and watched Wufei as he also took a mouthful of his drink. He watched the way his throat worked and found that he desperately wanted to take a nice lap at it. Lock his lips firmly at the junction where shoulder met neck and suck as hard as he possibly could. Oh God! What was he doing thinking such things while he was in public?! Now he had a protruding problem in which he needed to wait to go away or somehow take care of. God this was embarrassing.

"So is there anything you want to do." he tried not to blush when Wufei looked at him. He felt like such a pervert for having those sorts of thoughts.

"Um… not at the moment no." he needed to calm himself somehow. Think pure thoughts, think pure thoughts!

"I think I've got an idea. After we finish our drinks lets head out to the Heights, how does that sound Heero?" he polished off what was left in his cup.

"Nice I guess." man he was sucker for romantic shit like that.

"Heero did I do something wrong between buying our drinks and sitting here?" Wufei was staring directly at him. He had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen in his life. It would be nice to wake up staring into those beautiful eyes after a night of blissful lovemaking. No! Damnit that was not helping!!

"No." God this was not how he'd planned on getting close to Wufei.

"Then what is it?" his tone wasn't demanding and held a certain undertone of worry. Maybe he was afraid of what might be going on in his head at that moment. Man if he only knew.

"I'm a bit embarrassed having to say this but……..I sort of have a hard-on that won't go away." he would have laughed at the face Wufei had made if it wasn't for how he felt at the moment.

"Oh……..uh….but you do want to go to the Heights right?" how could he ask a question like that?

"Yes but there is no way in Hell I'm getting up while sporting a boner!" hissed Heero.

"I have an idea if you're not too uncomfortable with it."

They had left Starbucks with Heero firmly latched onto Wufei. Heero had his arms wrapped around Wufei's torso and Wufei had his right arm around Heero. It had been a sight if anyone ever saw one. To most people who knew either of them they would have found the sight most disconcerting; not people who personally knew them, but knew them to the extent that they knew those two constantly fought during Kick Boxing. When they had gotten to the car Heero thanked Wufei for saving him from further embarrassment. Once they arrived at the Heights both of them had grown quite. Heero still felt like an imbecile for letting himself get hard like that in public. What in God's name did Wufei think of him now? Did Wufei think of him as some sort of sick slut for doing all the things he'd done? Did Wufei secretly call him a whore in the private sanctity of his mind? Or did he now just want to leave him out here deserted in the cold lush green fields of the Heights?

"I'm sorry for being such a skank." whispered Heero with his hands clenched in his lap.

"Heero I don't know what's going threw your mind right now but you're not a skank or any other form near to it." Wufei opened his door and stepped out the car. Heero thought that Wufei wanted to get as far away from him as possible now. God who the Hell did he think he was fooling. There was no way he would be able to fall in love with anyone other than his bother. He was going to end up being celibate for the rest of his life with only his damn hand to comfort him. Suddenly he door was swung open.

"………." he stared down at his feet not daring to look up into Wufei's eyes.

"Come on get out." he wanted to, but his feet were planted firmly to the ground and seemed as if some other worldly force kept him there. The next thing he knew Wufei had picked him up out of his seat and was carrying him. God this was humiliating!

"I'm sorry so sorry." he placed his hands on his face and started crying. When they had stopped moving he'd thought Wufei would just drop him right there on the ground and leave him. What he didn't expect was to be placed gently down on a blanket with pillows or even to be covered with a soft cotton comforter. At least Wufei was nice enough to leave him here with blankets.

"Don't worry Heero I'm not going to leave you here. I said we'd go to the Heights and now we're here Heero." Wufei lifted Heero's chin with his forefinger and thumb and stared directly into his eyes perhaps even his very soul. "Look at the stars with me Heero, they're shining so brightly from up here."

"Wufei-" he'd been about to protest to Wufei even sticking around, but he'd been cut off by the other teen.

"Sometimes I like to sit up here on warm summer nights and wonder what I'm going to be doing twenty years down the line. Will I still be sitting up here wondering what I'll be doing? Who I'll be with? And what will that person think of me? But you want to know something Heero?" he turned and looked back at him.

"………" he shook his head up and down very slowly.

"The only person I can picture me ever being up here with…….is you." the last part was whispered.

* * *

A/N: Well there we have it another chapter. I hope you all liked this one I put a lot of effort into this one and spent the whole day coming up with it. ::smiles:: because that was just how much I care for my readers. And as always we love reviews it's how we thrive. ::laughs:: ok I'll stop.

IF YOU LIKED THIS FIC YOU'LL PROBABLY ALSO LIKE:

Shinigami's Bible: Learning the Ways of Death

When the World Stops Turning

Meaning: Soft Lips in the Night

It's a Long Way Out

and Radiant Angle You Were My Life.

(I've got to stop going to amazon .com every time I see that I always find a new book to buy! Eventually I'm gonna go broke)


	9. Communication Is Of The Essence

Affection

Chapter nine: Communication Is Of The Essence

It had been a total of three days since he'd last seen his brother and he was beyond upset. Heero had made no attempt to see him or call him; it was like he was still mad at him for no damn reason at all, and that pissed him off. He'd spent Lord knows how long worrying over him wondering if he was sleeping well at night or even if he was thought of. If everything was fine then why hadn't his little brother come home by now? He'd stayed over at Duo's for two days and had gone home because he'd hoped that Heero would be coming back, but no he hadn't. He was currently walking down the corridors of the high school and had made a left into one of the small quads that littered the schools grounds. As he passed one of the stone benches he saw the word SEVEN written in black permanent marker across the top. Heero had done that, well actually, it was both Heero and Quatre who'd done that, the both of them had consumed too much Kool-Aid that day. Neither of them would disclose why they had chosen to write seven on all the school benches. He'd finally made it to his destination. The drama room. Well to be honest the drama room was really just the end of the cafeteria sectioned off by a false wall. There were teens scattered all over the front of the class and each one had a small bundle of paper in there hands. Some of them were muttering to themselves while others were sitting down on benches reading the words off the pages out loud, but none of them were who he was looking for.

He walked over to a group of girls standing a few feet away from the door; their tattered jeans were rubbing up against the paint speckled cement beneath their feet, he tapped one on the shoulder. "Hey do you know where Heero is?"

"Yeah he's in the class." he noticed that the other girls were whispering to each other and quietly giggling.

"Thanks." as he walked into the class he heard the small group burst out into laughter behind him.

The inside of the drama room smelled of tater-tots and was painted black. The white tile floor beneath him was flecked with black paint; there was a makeshift stage on his left with walls carefully nailed to the bottom of the flat that also happened to be splattered with paint of many different colors. Once he passed the small excuse for a stage he saw the tan couch cluttered with props and wardrobe, and perched on the top of the couch sat Heero who was sitting opposite of some guy with hair so dark it looked both purple and blue. He walked over to them; Heero merely glanced at him. The guy standing opposite his brother broke out in a huge smile, but didn't let his eyes leave the script in his right hand.

"I care for you more than anything in the world." Heero kept his eyes locked on the boy in front of him.

"Can you honestly spend the rest of your life loving a man who feels guilty for hurting you?" Trowa watched as the boy licked his lips.

"I could spend the rest of my life loving you; it's just that I can't spend the rest of it trusting you." that was it.

"Heero I need to talk to you." Trowa tugged on Heero's arm.

"I'm practicing lines here, Tro." Heero looked at the teachers' small room and noticed that he was not there.

"My ass, you're the stage manager and part of the tech crew, now come on." Heero put down the script and was practically dragged out the back door of the drama room.

Right before he was dragged completely out of the room he called to the boy he was helping rehearse lines. "It's pronounced Taé-la-flur not Tale-fur!"

Once outside Trowa let the door close behind them and Heero walked over to the cheap plastic tables that sat a few feet away from the room. Trowa followed him and watched as Heero sat down on the nearest one. They could hear splashing from the people swimming in the pool not too far off from the place where they were sitting. Trowa had moved and sat on the flat where you usually would eat; he put his legs on either side of Heero, wrapped his arms around him, and rested his chin on his little brothers head.

"Heero what's happened?" he inhaled his brothers scent and realized that it had become different.

"I think……I fell in love." Heero curled his arms around Trowa's; he grabbed one of his brothers' palms and kissed it.

"Wufei?" said Trowa smiling at his brother.

"How'd you figure?"

"Duo."

"You're not mad are you?" asked Heero tugging on Trowa's writs.

"No, if it's what makes you happiest the most in life how could I be mad." he got up and pulled Heero up with him. They walked around the side of the cafeteria and sat underneath a huge tree that would hide them from any passerby's view.

"Thanks Trowa." said Heero as he rested his head against Trowa's chest. "I don't know if I told you or not, but you mean the world to me and you always will."

"Same here Heero." he kissed the top of Heero's head.

"I just want you to know that I don't hate you there's no way I could. Also, I'm ok with you and Duo being together; it was childish of me to think that I'd get to have you all to myself forever. You're my brother and I should be content with that in itself because I know that you'll always be there for me no matter what." Heero sighed. "I just wish I could have kept you longer."

"If you come home today I promise we can spend at least one more night together like this." Trowa kissed Heero on the back of the neck.

"Won't that like upset Duo?" said Heero as he slightly tilted his head.

"No I already had a talk with him about it." he also tilted his head just enough and kissed Heero delicately on the lips.

"That had to be something, did he make a face?" mumbled Heero from behind his brothers lips.

"It was obvious he tried not to, he really is uncomfortable with it." said Trowa as he pulled out of the kiss and sighed.

"He's entitled to be squeamish I guess. It would be a good way to end this wouldn't it? But the sad thing is that if that happened I don't think I'd be able to pull myself away. I'll come home tonight; just let me do something after school." Heero pulled himself out of Trowa's arms.

"You're going to tell Wufei?" Trowa got up and followed Heero as he walked around the front of the chain-link fence and stared off into the dry field not too far off.

"Trowa, how are we supposed to act around people we've fallen in love with. How was it that you and Duo could just fall into place so easily and not feel like such fools?" Heero pressed his face against the fence and closed his eyes and tried not remember the other night he spent with Wufei underneath the stars and his tears of self-pity.

"I'm not quite sure myself, everyone assimilates to one another differently Heero and as for me and Duo; well we did have a bit of a rocky start, but I have a feeling that you didn't help much either there." Trowa had placed a hand on his little brothers' shoulder not quite sure why he seemed so forlorn.

"I think I really screwed up you know. Everything was fine until I let my stupid insecurities overwhelm me; I have no idea why Wufei would even want to stick around me." Heero turned around and faced Trowa.

"Heero you're wonderful guy, and no, I'm not saying it because we've "done it" with each other, or even because we're brothers'. I'm saying it because I honestly know how great a person you are and if you'd just allowed others to see what you let me then things wouldn't be so hard on you." Trowa's palms rested on the chain-link fence on either side of Heero's face.

"But Wufei-" Trowa cut him off.

"Wufei likes you for who you are and who you've shown him, Heero, if all he'd ever see were your negative points then he'd probably never like you, but I've got a feeling that he's always felt this way about you. Because trust me, when you discover that the person you've loved all along loves you back, it's a wonderful indescribable feeling that only you can understand." Trowa hugged Heero and the bell rang.

* * *

He'd been a bit surprised that Trowa had shown up at his class and wanted to talk to him. It was strange to know that since his aunt had left things had become different with him and his brothers relationship. They had gone from close cozy romantic to close cozy platonic. He supposed it was as good a switch as possible, but it was going to be a while before he felt completely comfortable with everything. He also supposed it was time he told Wufei how he felt about him, although, since that night up at the Heights he felt like such an idiot. Just the thought of it made his face burn with embarrassment. Acting like a fool seemed to be his forte at times, but for some reason or another Wufei seemed to like him no matter how stupid he acted.

When he'd gone back into the class to grab his things Toné had been carrying it, as well as a smile so wide he wanted to slap it right off his face. Toné was the only person in the drama class he ever felt ok talking to, and Toné, well that boy had a mouth on him that just loved to talk shit and say the most dirty and hilarious things in the world. It was no wonder why he was the one guy who, during the junior auction, got sold for the most money.

"So 'Ro what was that all about?" he grabbed his stuff from Toné and ducked when he tried to sling his arm around him.

"What do you mean?" he tossed his bag over his left shoulder and gripped the strap with his right hand. "And don't call me 'Ro."

"It's been kind of obvious to everyone that you two haven't been on speaking terms as of late. Now, the one thing everyone wants to know is, why?" Toné managed to sling his arm around Heero's shoulders and leaned against him as if he were drunk.

"It's nobody's business and stop draping yourself all over me." he tried to shrug him off, but it was fruitless.

They walked on together for a while, neither of them saying anything to the other, and somehow managed to work their way through the large school crowd. Heero felt awkward with Toné draped over him like that. He knew it wasn't sexual or anything of the sort, Toné just had a habit of forgetting that most people had comfort zones they'd rather not have breached. They came to a stop in front of Heero's math class, he was about to walk into the room but Toné tugged slightly on Heero's arm to stop him.

"I know that we're not really good friends and all 'Ro, but, I just want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, I've always got an ear to listen." he took his arm off of Heero finally and shoved his hands in his lose jean pockets.

"Can I ask why you're even bothering with me?" he shifted his backpack to his other shoulder and kept looking back at the door to the class.

"Because for some reason," he ruffled Heero's hair like you would a child's "I worry about you."

"You worry about me?" he felt a surge of embarrassment shoot through him.

"Of course, you seem like such a sweet guy 'Ro, don't spend your life worrying over whether or not you're making a fool of yourself. Take life by the fucking nuts and have your way with it because 'Ro…….you only live once." and for a brief moment Toné let rip his very own "devil may care" smile.

"Um…well I guess you're right." he could feel heat creep up his neck.

"I know I'm right. Now, what's been wrong?" he arched his eyebrows up and down a few times.

"Like I said, none of your business." he smiled at the expression on Toné's face. It was like someone had just offered a five year old two dollars and then took it back. It was so hard not to laugh.

"Well, shit, I tried." he smiled. "See ya 'round 'Ro!"

Heero watched as the other boy took off down the hall at God knows what speed. For a while he just stood there in front of his classroom harboring a strange bewildered feeling. It was weird, never once had he ever thought anyone, sans his brother, ever worried about him. Was it so obvious that he was hurting not so long ago? This was ridiculous, Toné was right, you only live life once.

* * *

When the bell for lunch had rung Wufei found himself waiting in front of Heero's classroom. He watched as people poured out and wondered how long Heero would be inside. After ten minutes had passed Wufei figured he'd chance a look inside; when he'd peeked his head around the door all he saw was the teacher sitting at his desk and three students sitting at their assigned seats scribbling down answers on a piece of paper. He roamed the schools halls and went to get some food from the carts in front of the cafeteria. Where the Hell could Heero have gone? When he'd gone to their usual spot and found Heero absent he started to worry.

"How come everyone else seems ok with the fact that Heero isn't here?" he started eating his cheese fries.

"Because he was here not too long ago looking for you." said Trowa as he took a sip from his soda and handed it to Duo who was sitting right next to him.

"Say what!" quickly he turned his head back and forth.

"He left a few minutes before you got here." said Quatre as he put down his sandwich.

"Yeah, so where were you at while he stood here waiting?" said Trowa leaning against Duo.

Momentarily a blush crept up his neck, "Waiting outside his classroom." he decided that he would just wait for Heero to come back.

"Aww how cute." drawled Quatre as he rolled his eyes.

It had been wonderful waking up in the middle of the night and finding that Heero was still there dreaming in his bed lying next to him. If it could go on forever he'd be the happiest guy in the world.

"You know Quat, sarcasm doesn't become you." Heero had walked up behind Quatre and bopped him on the back of the head.

"What can I say you've been one of the best influences of my life." said Quatre smirking.

"Nice to know I've done some good in the world." Heero sat down next to Wufei and smiled at him. "So where've you been?"

"I-" Quatre cut him off.

"Waiting outside your classroom." Quatre just smiled at the look on Wufei's face.

"Can it Quatre!" growled Wufei throwing a french fry at him.

"You're supposed to eat your food not throw it at people!"

"Toss one here!" said Trowa. Wufei tossed a fry and Trowa managed to catch it in his mouth.

"Hey after school today I wanna talk to you about something." Wufei noticed the slight tint that graced Heero's face.

"Sure." he smiled.

When the end bell for lunch had rung everyone took off for their own classes.

* * *

Quatre thought the whole thing was so absurdly stupid. Trowa and Duo were obviously together and now Heero and Wufei would oh-so-magically pair up. The world was an obscenely cruel place to live in. He was going to be walking home with the latter pair and dreaded having to listen to the impending sentimental conversation that was guaranteed to pass between them. He would be mere steps behind them catching tid-bits of their sentences, just enough to make him nauseas.

He stared at Heero from his desk and realized that this was the first time in the past few weeks that he'd ever seen his friend so content. There he sat quietly doing his work with a slight smile adorning his obvious striking features. It was enough to make him smile; he guessed if anyone needed to be happy, it was Heero. The bell for class to end had rung and he was off to his last class for the day.

* * *

A/N: there was going to be more to this chapter, but I got lazy and would like to super dupery say SORRY for the delay. Second semester of school stared and I had new classes and I hate going to college. One day when I'm sitting in my own home typing my next book in front of a computer I'll look back on these days and cry about not being in school in general.

Anywho hoped you enjoyed this chpt. ; (and maybe one day I'll even get me a beta reader, who knows!)


	10. Live And Let Go

Affection

Chapter ten: Live And Let Go

Slowly they made their way down the long street heading straight into the middle of what Heero liked to call Suburbia hell. He felt slightly bad for Quatre walking behind him and Wufei; having to listen to them both talk about inane things just so that they could somehow get to what Heero really wanted to talk about. Not that he didn't want to tell Wufei that he was in love with him; although, he still couldn't quite understand why someone as amazing as Wufei would want to be with him to begin with.

They'd gotten to Wufei's house around three in the afternoon. When they'd gone inside, the house was completely empty. Quatre and Heero had put their things down in the living-room and waited while Wufei put his own things away. When Wufei had come back into the living-room he made a head motion at Heero to follow him. Suddenly Heero felt nervous, he hadn't really been expecting that strange flutter to jump so quickly to his stomach. It's was kinda scary really. Once outside Wufei sat down on the back porch, Heero on the other hand was walking around the backyard.

"Heero you seem more nervous then a guy on a ten foot ladder, can you stop pacing?" said Wufei slightly smiling as he watched Heero walking around his small backyard.

"No, actually….." he smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair and turned toward Wufei.

Wufei just arched an eyebrow at him, "Yes, Heero?"

"Arg…" he quickly turned from Wufei and paced a few more seconds. Then he turned around and stared at Wufei. "I know I'm probably not the greatest person in the world and that you could do so much more better than me, but……..I'm glad that you like me and I guess what I'm trying to say is………..I like you too."

Wufei smiled and grabbed Heero lightly by the wrist and pulled him down to him. "I'm glad. And trust me, there's no one out there who could ever compare to or surpass you, Heero."

They sat there on the back porch for quite a while, Heero in Wufei's arms. Both talked about the things they enjoyed most about each other's company, personality, and quirks. It was so completely comfortable, more so than Heero ever thought it would in his life. Telling someone the things that scared you, made you smile, so nervous you thought you would die. And also, hearing things you never knew and probably never would have known, from the person who made your heart hammer like a woodpecker.

Quatre had come out into the yard a few hours later complaining about being hungry and being ignored. So currently they were out in the back yard attempting to use the grill. But since none of them had ever used one before, they called Trowa and had asked him and Duo to come over. Naima had also been called in the process and was downing a Pepsi.

"I think you're supposed to push that red button." said Naima pointing at the grill.

"Are you sure? What about the propane tank?" said Heero crouching down and staring at it.

"You people trying to blow yourselves up or what!" called Trowa from the back door, Duo right behind him.

"That's why we called you damnit, what the hell took so long?" said Wufei smiling at the pair in the doorway.

"I hold the right not to incriminate myself." said Trowa laughing as he made way to the grill.

"You guys always do this spur of the moment kind of thing?" asked Duo sitting next to Naima who looked him up and down.

"Well, they've never tried to grill before, but yah, usually we take off to eat or go out of town or something. So, you're the guy who stole Trowa's heart, huh?" she glanced at her brother who was standing next to Trowa.

"Uh, yeah I guess, why?" he stared at her for a second then turned his attention back to Trowa.

"No reason, it's just that…….it's strange how things turn out. Don't ya think?" she looked at Duo and smiled.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her.

"If you hadn't come, what do you think would have happened? Would Heero and Trowa still be attached at the hip? Would Quatre have actually told Trowa himself that he was in love with him? Not that I dislike you or anything. I've heard a lot about you from Heero."

"And what kind of things has he said about me?" Duo started toeing the ground with his boot.

"None of your business." said Heero walking up to them.

Wufei also walked over to them. "Heero, Trowa needs you and Duo to go to the store and pick up a few things."

"What!" said Heero.

"Here's a list of the things we need. He said you had no choice." Wufei handed Heero the list and went inside to go and prepare some of the things they were going to use.

XXX

In the kitchen Wufei was pulling out various condiments and other would be toppings for the food. Granted it had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, but that's how they liked to keep things. Spur of the moment otherwise life would be boring. He placed everything on a tray and walked to the cabinets and shifted through the contents looking for salt, pepper, garlic powder, and the sort. The back door opened and he turned his head.

"Hey Naima." he went back to what he was doing.

"I'm sorry." she leaned against the doorway.

"For what?" he arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"For kissing Heero, well, I'm not sorry for kissing him, I'm just sorry I got caught." she smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"Gee what an apology." his attention went back to the cabinet.

"It's the best you're gonna get out of me. Oh and Wufei?" she paused before she left.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"Just because you're dating him doesn't mean I'm gonna stop all my flirting." she flashed a sly smile his way and jetted out the door.

"More like molesting!" he yelled after her.

XXX

The first fifteen minutes were etched in silence as both Heero and Duo remind quiet. Duo watched as Heero leaned forward and turned on the radio. The nearest store was on the other side of town and Duo wasn't sure how long he could stand the lack of human communication.

"You told Trowa." it was statement.

Duo glanced over at Heero, "I hope you're not mad. He sort of wouldn't let me sleep till I told him."

"Heh, sounds like him."

"So you and Wufei are together I guess?"

"Yeah."

The atmosphere felt awkward. Duo wasn't quite sure if it was because Heero secretly still held a disliking toward him or not. But it was obvious that Trowa wanted his brother and him to bond. And he'd fight tooth and nail if he had to, in order to have a conversation with Heero. He chanced a glance at Heero and saw him staring out the window, chin resting on the palm of his hand watching the scenery quickly passing by. Somehow he had to get Heero to talk; Trowa wanted them to get closer, so he had to make a better attempt then usual. He turned his gaze back to the road.

"So, what's Wufei like? With all that was going on I haven't really gotten much time to get to know him." he glanced at Heero again and noticed the sudden change in his posture.

He opened his mouth, then quickly closed it. After a few seconds he started speaking. "He's an amazing person, really. He's sincere and passionate in everything that he does. Sometimes he might not be able to articulate the right words and rather acts instead of speaks." he paused momentarily and glanced at Duo.

"Like?" asked Duo encouragingly.

"Well, like when he first told me how he felt about me. Instead of just telling me, he let hints on like a kid would. Wufei is a lot more romantic than I thought he'd ever be. He even took me to the Heights."

"The Heights? Better not tell this story to your brother." said Duo laughing lightly as he turned right off the freeway.

"He told you about the Heights?" Heero briefly rolled his eyes "Anyways, like I was saying; he took me up there and we looked at the stars together. He even told me that the only person he could ever picture being up there with, was me."

"Aw how sweet." gushed Duo.

"Don't say it like that! It makes me feel like a four year old who just got pecked on the cheek by another kid."

"I think it's romantic." Duo parked the car and noticed the blush creeping up Heero's neck.

"Hn." he got out the car slamming the door behind him.

They went into the store and Heero pulled out the piece of paper Trowa had given to him. Duo pulled out a cart and pretty much pushed it at Heero who caught it and went down the aisles in search of the items on the list his brother had given him. Halfway through their journey Duo started to toss non-disclosed foods into the cart filling all empty space with: Ritz Crackers, canned cheese, multicolored marshmallows, and some Le Petite Écolier cookies. And Heero spent half his time trying to put the same items back.

"God how the hell do you stay so slim eating all that crap?" said Heero as he threw out the marshmallows.

"I've got no idea, but I'm not about to say I don't like it." he grabbed the marshmallows Heero'd just thrown out.

"Put that back where you got it, we're not buying it." Heero grabbed the bag.

"No way I love these things." said Duo as he grabbed the other end, trying to save them from the lonely wait on the store shelf. Both started tugging on the ends.

"Put it back." growled Heero.

"No, make me." Duo tugged harder on the bag and stuck his tongue out.

"Don't think I won't." both had moved to the front of the cart and tugged on their ends.

Consequently the poor little plastic bag couldn't take the pressure any longer and ripped. Marshmallows flew in every direction overhead and both Heero and Duo landed on the ground, bumping their heads against each others. Both boys started laughing uncontrollably, holding their heads where they'd hit one another.

"Maybe we should take off before they find the dead marshmallows." said Duo still laughing.

"Yeah, because there's no way I'm paying for something I didn't eat." Heero helped Duo up and both quickly made haste out of the isle.

XXX

Trowa was in the kitchen with Naima palming meat into hamburgers. She was the only sister of Quatre's that he'd ever met in his life. He'd seen Quatre's house and knew he didn't want to go into that huge home. It'd been a while since he'd last been in Naima's presence and although she was being nice; he couldn't help but feel that she was somewhat upset with him.

"Naima?" he placed a hamburger patty onto the tray in between them.

"What?" she grabbed more meat and mashed it together.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?" he briefly looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What would ever make you think that?" said Naima lightly.

"I don't know, I'm getting a certain vibe from you."

"Oh my! The great Trowa is getting 'vibes' from me." she put down her hamburger meat.

"Ok now I know something's up. Please just tell what it is and save me the trouble of asking Quatre." he noticed the slight glare she was suddenly giving him.

"That's exactly what's up!" she ripped more meat out of the bowl at her side.

"Quatre?"

"Yes Quatre!" she seemed really upset.

"Oh. I'm sorry." he grabbed some more of the meat and started to form another hamburger.

"I know you already told him sorry and all, but, Quatre's my only little brother and I just want to make sure he's happy. And I'm determined to kick anyone's ass who hurts him in any way, shape, or form. But I'm willing to let this one pass because you've got more balls than I." a slight grin tugged her lips as she gently laughed.

"What do you mean?" Naima was definitely and oddity.

"At least you apologized to Quatre. I've yet to tell Heero I'm sorry for taking advantage of him."

"You what!"

"Quatre and Wufei were there so it wasn't as if I did anything 'too' illegal to him." she tried not to laugh at Trowa's expression.

"What did you do to him?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing really." she shrugged. "Just an innocent peck on the lips. I don't see why it mattered so much to Heero to get Wufei out of the room either, it's not like he could have done anything to me."

"You highly underestimate Wufei."

"Eh well I don't really care. I got what I wanted and that's what matters!" she clenched a fist in front of her and then laughed as meat squished through her fingers. "That feels so nasty."

"That's because you're not supposed to grab it that hard."

"Well you could have warned me if you knew. Here you squeeze it, I wanna watch."

"Do I even wanna know what you two are doing in there?" came Heero's voice from behind the closed kitchen door.

"Nothing we haven't done together already!" said Trowa as Heero pushed the door open by his shoulder.

"Oh and here I thought you were doing something that might upset your boyfriend." smirked Heero.

"What about me?" came Duo's voice as he came in behind Heero.

"They're doing dirty things with Wufei's meat." said Heero placing down the three brown bags in his arms.

"Uhh……unneeded information really." said Duo shuddering. "I'd be worried if I was you Heero."

"What's with all the bags?"

Duo slung an arm around Heero and smiled. "He wuves me that's all."

"He kept throwing things into the cart. By the time we got to the register we had half the store in our cart." said Heero taking Duo's arm off of his shoulder.

"He's got a big appetite that's all." said Trowa shifting through the bags.

"Well that's an understatement." chimed Naima. "I wonder if that also applies to bedroom antics?"

"Naima!"

XXX

After they'd finished having their little barbeque at Wufei's, they went to the nearest Hollywood Video and rented some movies to watch and then retreated to Heero's and Trowa's house. Currently they were sitting in the living room watching a movie with the lights out. Duo and Trowa on the right side of the couch, Heero and Wufei were in front of the couch, the latter with his arms wrapped around the other. Quatre was on the left side of the couch and his sister on the large pillow in the middle of the room. Everyone was content for the time being, and then the door to the house opened.

"Aw crap." said Heero knowing exactly who'd it be.

"Oh god I'm so happy I don't have to have that talk with you two now." came their aunts voice.

"Uh not what I was expecting." said Trowa removing himself from Duo.

"What talk?" asked Heero arcing an eyebrow at her.

"Later dears, right now your aunt is going to take a long shower. Be back in three days." she disappeared down the hall and into her room.

Both Heero and Trowa eyed each other and then both of their eyes widened. "Ok time for everyone to go!"

"Can those who pretty much can guess what she's talking about stay?" asked Wufei standing up.

"Yeah." coursed Duo.

"No!" said both Trowa and Heero.

XXX

"What do you think was going on?" asked Quatre as he and his sister got into the car.

"Not sure, but I'm positive something in this diary will help." smiled Naima holding up said object.

"Who's and where did you get that?" asked Quatre taking it from her.

"Heero's and underneath his mattress." she grinned wide.

"When?" he opened it and noticed the small bio thing on the side.

"While I got up to use the bathroom halfway through the first movie."

"That is so evil. You have to take it back." said Quatre.

"Yeah later. What's it say?" asked Naima speeding up.

"Well there's a list of favorites. Like colors, food, shows, and also a list of friends. There's not that many."

"He needs a better social life." said Naima speeding up more.

"Why'd you grab it?" he flipped to the last written page.

"Well he told Trowa something personal about you, it's only fair you find out something personal about him, besides it's not like there's anything 'too' personal in there that he hasn't already told someone."

"Yeah, but don't you think that reading someone's diary is a little too, I don't know, insensitive?" he skimmed through the page and closed the book.

"Eh, not really."

XXX

"I don't see why we couldn't stay." said Duo taking Wufei home.

"I guess they just felt they needed to see this through by themselves like they usually do." said Wufei pointing Duo in the right direction.

"You've known them longer, what's Trowa's most favorite thing to eat?" asked Duo turning on the radio and jerking back at the loud music. "God is that how loud I had it?"

"Funny how you usually don't realize it until after you get back into the car. Anywho, Trowa's favorite thing to eat is actually grilled chicken and rice even though he swears it's chow mein and egg rolls. Why'd you wanna know?"

"Well I wanted to make us dinner one night and sit on the roof and watch the stars." Duo smiled quickly at Wufei.

"I take it Heero told you about the Heights?" asked Wufei changing the station.

"Yeah, I thought it was awfully romantic really. I figured that maybe I could do something similar with Trowa. To be honest I've never really been with someone before and kinda just take things as they go, but just to be sure I wasn't taking things too quickly I keep calling my friend."

"You use to live in LA right?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that expensive?" asked Wufei directing Duo left.

"Not really."

"Oh yeah forgot you're loaded. But if you ask me, this is the happiest I've ever seen Trowa. Usually he seems a bit, how do you say it? Exhausted. I'm not trying to blame it on Heero. He's a lot more insecure than he actually lets on to anyone. And I think that worries Trowa."

"It does. He's told me that he wants to make Heero happy no matter what. That Heero's all he's got left of his family and that he'll do what ever it takes to keep him smiling. Even if…..well, you know-" Duo turned into the driveway.

"Yeah. For the longest time I thought that the both of them would never break apart. Not that I necessarily wanted them to split, but I just wanted a chance to be the one to make Heero smile and feel loved and wanted." Wufei got out of the car.

"Hey? When did you find out about them?" asked Duo leaning over a bit to stare at Wufei.

"I sort of figured it out around seventh grade. But I'm not about to tell Heero that I found them making out while on my way to the bathroom." laughed Wufei.

XXX

Trowa and Heero were sitting quietly on the living room couch, both on either side. Every few minutes they'd stare in the direction of the hallway. Their aunt had yet to remake an appearance. Both boys dreaded what their aunt had to say to them, but at the same time wondered how she'd even found out.

Noise came from down the hall. "Ah that was a wonderful shower. Gee you two you look like you both just got caught stealing a car or something. It's not as bad as you think it is."

"How'd you know?" asked Heero shifting slightly.

"If you two think you're that quiet at night, you're not." she laughed lightly and sat down between them.

"Oh god." said Trowa feeling his face heat up.

"Even right before I left, I had seen the both of you jump apart so fast I had to keep myself from laughing." she wrapped her arms around both of them.

"Why didn't you say something before?" asked Heero leaning against her.

"Because I thought that if I left it alone you'd both grow out of it. I guess I felt that it was just something the two of you could only help one another with. Granted when I first found out I wanted to stop it immediately, I even read ten times more parenting books and when I couldn't find anything on what was going on- I just decided to let it play out."

"Do you think our parents would be disappointed by us?" asked Trowa closing his eyes.

"I don't think so. A bit freaked out maybe, but not disappointed. You guys could never disappoint them, ever. The both of you were their life. They'd do anything to ensure your happiness. Just like I would." she hugged them.

"Thanks Aunt Carmon."

That night while Heero went into his room and turned on the light he knew……….things were finally how they were supposed to be. He walked over to his window and closed it, effectively shutting out the cold night air. Lying down on his bed he inhaled the scent on his blankets and pillows. They still faintly smelled like Trowa. Briefly a smiled graced his features.

His hand reached underneath his mattress and searched out the soft hard cover of his diary. When he couldn't find it he immediately jumped off his bed and pulled his mattress onto the floor. Suddenly he started frantically pulling open drawers and in seconds his room was a complete mess. Quickly he left his room and went into Trowa's.

"Trowa I can't find my diary!" Trowa jolted off his mattress and onto the floor.

"What's wrong! The house on fire?" he got up and picked up his sheets.

"My diary is missing Trowa. I can't find it anywhere!" Heero looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure you just misplaced it. I'll help you look in the morning, 'k. And since I'm sure you tore you room apart you can sleep with me tonight." Trowa wrapped his blankets around Heero's shoulders and left the room to turn out Heero's lights. When he came back in, he turned out his lights and crawled into the bed next to his brother and fell asleep.

XXX

Quatre and Naima had been taking turns reading Heero's diary and needless to say they hadn't quite expected to read the things that were written there. Quatre knew he'd felt bad before, but now he felt immensely bad. Secretly reading all of Heero's, his best friends, most personal and private thoughts. Heero held a lot more in then he'd ever imagined. It was like Heero was too afraid to let anyone know exactly how he really felt. You could tell he'd cried why writing a few pages because some of the words had run together.

"………I was so completely mortified when it happened, but being with Wufei like that in the end, more than completely made up for it. I still don't completely comprehend why he loves me, but I guess you can't fight who you fall in love with." Naima turned the page and handed it to Quatre.

"I still can't believe he and Trowa-" said Quatre taking the diary.

"I know." she took drink of her water.

"Maybe we should stop reading." Quatre placed it face down on his bed.

"Why? I think we read most the of the things we didn't know about him." Naima picked up the diary again.

"Naima put it down now."

"No. Now just shut up and listen."

"Naima." he sighed and just gave up.

"Last night while Wufei was sleeping, god I hope he was sleeping, I kissed him. Well to be honest I did a little more than just kiss him. I couldn't help it, I was too curious……..um ok yeah maybe you're right we'll stop. In fact I'll take you to his house right now so that you can give it back to him." she jumped off the bed and grabbed her keys.

"Why do I have to give it to him, you're the one who took it?" said Quatre following her.

"Urg….fine I'll give it back to him, but you're coming with me damnit!"

XXX

When he'd heard knocking on the window Heero thought he was dreaming, but when it didn't stop he finally figured out it wasn't just a dream. Getting up he walked over to the window and pulled out the curtains. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Quatre and his sister Naima. Naima had something behind her back and Quatre had a look of worry and guilt written on his features.

He opened the window. "What are you guys doing here so late."

"Who is it Heero?" came Trowa's sleep written voice.

"Just Naima and Quatre, go back to sleep." whispered Heero.

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything." said Naima trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Naima watch your tongue! You came here for a reason remember!" hissed Quatre.

"What reason?" asked Heero leaning against the window pane.

"Love the shorts 'Ro."

"Naima, if you're not going to tell me than leave ok." he was about to close the window when Naima finally spoke.

"I took your diary Heero."

"You what!" he accidentally let go of the window and it shut on his fingers. "Fuck!"

"But you can't be that mad at me, Quatre read it too!" said Naima trying to take some of the blame of her.

"You guys read it, how could you!" he looked distraught.

"I told Naima to give it back!" pleaded Quatre.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you both read it!" Heero leaned out of the window.

"Here." said Naima handing it to Heero.

Quickly he took it. "See you guys later." and he simply shut the window.

XXX

One week later, Lunch at Valley High

Duo had his arms around Trowa, Quatre was trying to get a cat out of the tree, Heero was in the tree trying to help Quatre get the cat, and Wufei was taking pictures. After a thorough talking to with Quatre and his sister Heero finally forgave them. Naima kept asking if they'd ever taken pictures of their escapades and Trowa had to keep hiding things from her. (i.e. pictures)

"Heero you're gonna get scratched just leave it alone, the both of you actually." called Trowa.

"But it's so cute Trowa, how can we not want to pet it." Quatre tried jumping up to the nearest branch and missed consequently landing on his end.

"Heh, next time just grab a bench." said Wufei content with the fact that he'd gotten it on film.

A small bell rang, "Tali come here!"

The small fluffy cat expertly came down the tree and ran into the arms of its owner. A few months later Heero'd find out that Toné had had a crush on him. As flattering as it was, they'd just agree to be friends and Wufei was constantly tossing Toné off on Quatre. Eventually they ended up dating, and even though they constantly fight and get back together they're happy. Duo and Trowa mostly spend their time watching the rest of their group making fools of themselves. And even occasionally the both of them join in on the enigmatic wave of fun and have gotten themselves into more trouble than the rest of their group somehow.

Days seem to constantly melt into the hour glass and time spent learning to live and let go will carry on until the end. No matter who you are and who you're with you'll learn new things about yourself and the one's you love. Sometimes things may seem to get out of hand and hectic, but it's always just a small step in this journey of discovering all parts of who you are. Because somewhere in between insanity and love lies affection…….

XXX

A/N: well that's a wrap! I hope it was enjoyable. I'd much like to apologize because this would have been out a lot sooner, but I sorta, kinda, forgot to save it non too long ago and of course had to start all over again. Don't hate me. I've made up for it in words really I have, this was the longest chpt.

Ya know, I try not to show it, but I really dislike Quatre. In fact when writing Shinigami's Bible, the person who was Trowa's friend in chpt six, I'd pictured it was Quatre.

To Me Readers!

I'd like to thank the following for sticking through to the end

**Jenihenpen **

**HeeroDuo4eva**

**Jack Scarlett**

And of course the new person, **darksaphire**

Your reviews are what fuel my creativity. Without you I'd be nothing!

Ps. If you haven't read it yet go and do it, I'm talking about **It's A Long Way Out**, now shoo, go now ya hear! And leave a Review on your way out, please.


End file.
